Protection From the Outside
by Sammieexx
Summary: What would have happened if Bella was the vampire and the Cullens were human. Will love have chance to spark between Edward and Bella. Please R&R! Chapter 6 updated! I do NOT own anything Twilight!
1. What am I?

Chapter 1

BPOV

Hey, my name is **Isabella Swan**. Old fashioned right? Well that's because I'm not from this time period. But know-body knows that. Too them I'm just the freaky, hot, at the same time gorgeous, weird girl who likes to keep herself to herself. I move on before people begin too suspect. Never settle or people will notice you don't change. That's one thing my creator taught me. I've got no family. No friends. Know they died along time ago. Even my creator decided to give up on me. I'm just a shell with no soul. Empty, that's one word to describe me.

I know what you're thinking though, what the hell am I? Well I'm the bad guy. I'm incredibly fast and strong, my skin is pale white and ice cold. I can't go out in the sunlight or someone will no I'm not human. They'll no I'm not… normal. And they'll be right because I'm not. I'm a vampire. But I'm a vegetarian vampire. That's a little inside joke between the Denali coven and me. We don't drink human blood, something very rare for our kind, we hunt animals. My personal favourite, Mountain Lion, however the big grizzlies are fun to tease. Trying to rip you to shreds when really all you feel is a tickle.

Anyway back to my story.

I was dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918 at the age of 17. Forever 17, ever girls wish, except it wasn't mine. Laurent, my creator, only changed the dying. He believed we have souls, believed we can be good. That was until the wolves killed him on his way to Alaska. And yes by that I mean werewolves. Many people believe they don't exist but I know different. Though, how many people do you know that believe in vampires? They're my enemies, the worst element of my existence.

I moved around for a bit after that, trying different animals, seeing different cultures. But I decided to begin to settle, I could stand being around humans for longer now and my eyes were no longer bright red. So I enrolled in school, stayed for a few years then moved on, not to start suspicion. Don't want the Volturi getting involved. That's been my life cycle for the last 100 or so years.

I never had a mate and I never felt the need for one. I'd seen the love in action but I can't say I would want that. But I don't particularly know what it feels like to be loved either. Yeah I had boys begging at my feet, but that's not love. Anyway there just mere humans. Laurent had a mate. Irina they called her. Part of the Denali coven.

She was broken about Laurent and wanted revenge. That was almost as tempting as human blood, but I couldn't I made a treaty with the wolves and I planned on sticking to it. They think there so high and mighty but I could have anyone of them at my feet at any time I wanted it. They acted strong but I saw into there minds they were pretty much worse as the boys at my last school. Typical teenage boys with hormones. Imagining being by my side day after day. How we'd be a strong united force. Disgusting it was. And don't get me started on the smell.

I don't know whether you've figured it out yet but I also have an extra 'gift'. It's more like a punishment if you ask me. Reading people's minds is not all its cracked up to be. Sometimes you just want silence. Except you never get it. All you here is the selfish murmuring of the human mind. That's why I took some time out after my last school. To get peace. However I am slightly nervous about starting school again. I haven't been around humans in a while and it makes me anxious.

And that's my story. How I ended up here in Forks, Washington. Little did I know what I was about to find. And little did I know is that it's what I've been searching for all along


	2. Unwelcome Stares

BPOV

Monday Morning first day of being a sophomore. Again. Sucks right. Why do I do it? Oh yeah, when you have endless time, what else are you supposed to do?

So I went hunting last night and decided to stop by the meadow. You see I lived here for a while when I was human. Stayed with my dad Charlie who was chief of Police. I can hardly remember my time with him though thinking back makes me want to cry. Though I cant. I just do this sought of dry sobbing thing. Makes me look pretty Pathetic.

Anyway. Then I came home around 3 this morning, since I can't sleep, I thought I may as well get ready and look the best I can. Know reason why I shouldn't have the teachers here wrapped around my little finger and doing everything I ask. That's not usually like me though I figured what the heck, there only humans, not meaningless just not, well, important.

So I got in my huge walk in shower in my mini mansion (yes I have a mansion). When I came out I blow dried my hair and loosely curled it so it was half way down my back and looked all bouncy and lush. I then walked into my enormous walk in wardrobe and picked out a white mini skirt that went quite a bit higher than my knee but didn't make me look like a tart, but somehow managed to make me look sweet. I then added a midnight blue blouse that was well over $300. To accessorize I added real sapphire earrings, a necklace to match and my grandma's old ring (yes it was that old). I then decided to use my black prada bag, which you could tell was designer and my Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, not that you needed them here, other wise I wouldn't be going out. For shoes I added my $500 Chanel boots and dada, you have your self one designer princess.

I applied a small amount of mascara and some blusher to cover up the pale-ness of my skin, and then walked to my garage to pick my car for the day. I didn't want anything to flashy but I didn't want to look cheap so I decided against my yellow Porsche and my red BMW and took my silver Volvo that I used when I didn't want to stand out to much. I could show of my other cars another day as those weren't the only one's I had locked up In there but if anybody touched any of my baby's they'd be dead by morning, and that's saying something as I have a perfect record. Never killed, that's me.

As I drove through the town I got quite a lot of stares from the local's, I could here in their minds. They were wondering what I was doing with a car like this. They hadn't seen anything yet. Oh, and they were wondering how I was driving so fast and keeping control of the wheel. That's vampire senses for you.

Anyway as I pulled into the school parking lot and it was already pretty full. Everyone turned to stare at the new kid. I parked up and heard quite a few gasps as they took in my beauty. And that's not me bragging I could here their thoughts. The smell of human blood hit the back of my throat and I felt the burning, that I hadn't on my vacation. I new it was important to keep composed in a place like this so I straightened out my clothes and stepped out of the car. I looked around and saw the office sign. As I walked to the office I could here that all the thoughts were directly about me and how they planned on becoming my friend or boyfriend or how they planned on staying away from me.

However I walked at human pace with my head held high feeling confident knowing it wasn't going to be hard here. I walked into the office and the receptionist looked at me startled. Ha.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm new here, can I get my schedule," I said my voice ringing like bells. Damn that sounded cheesy.

"Err, hey, I mean hello," Did I mention he was a man? That might explain it better.

"My schedule?" Ha this man was completely in a daze! Self centred humans, there all the same. His thoughts were not so good at the minute, not things you should be thinking about with a student.

"oh yes, of course, here's your schedule, first you have math with Mrs Marsh. There's also a map to help you if you get lost." His thoughts were now centred on setting me up with his son. He pushed something towards me and I looked down, surprised to find a sheet.

"Just get this signed by your teacher at every lesson then return at the end of the day. OK" his face was flushed and I could tell his hands were getting clammy. He said this in a rush seeming embarrassed.

"Yes, thank you "

"How do you know my name?" Woops. He seemed delighted and really taken aback by the language I used. What did he expect I was from 1918. Oh yeah he didn't know that. Back to the name. Oh I have an idea. I thought all this in less than 2 seconds so I was ok.

"Name tag sir, now I need to get to my lesson if you don't mind"

"Of course, good bye now" And I walked out the office to more unwelcome stares.


	3. Note Passing

BPOV

My first class, maths was not difficult but I wouldn't say it was easy either. Not being around human's had its down falls as well as its upsides it seems. I sat there pretending to take notes while others stared. And saying I shied away from the stares would be lying. I've been around long enough to know that only encourages them. So I sat up straight and every time I heard some one was looking at me (through some-one else's mind) I turned around and gave them a certain glare known to scared certain werewolves away.

When I entered English though, I saw 2 kids sat at the back together. I looked into their mind to see what they were thinking…

_That new girl is fine, but rose is way better and I love her… Edward however is free and single _This came from the big burley one with short brown hair. If I was human I would be so intimidated. And who was this rose who was better looking than me? Me a vampire with vampire beauty?

_OH MY GOD, her clothes are totally designer, just like Rosalie's and mine, I mean we never really talk to anyone besides family but she is amazing. I'll ask her to sit with us a lunch. _This was from the short pixie-like girl with black hair. She was bouncing up and down in her seat. I took in her appearance. She was wearing Dooney and Bourke skinny jeans with a YSL blouse and Marc Jacobs boots. The boy was also dressed in designer with a tight short-sleeved white to and blue jeans. These kids were both beautiful. And that's a compliment coming from a vamp.

The Cullen's they were called. There were 5 teenagers, from there family, here at Forks High. That was Emmett, Rosalie (Rose), Alice (the Pixie), Jasper, and Edward. They were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle, who it was pretty obvious they were to young to have all these kids, who were in there teens.

Rosalie and Jasper are twins and Alice and Edward are brother and Sister. Another thing that wasn't normal about them is that they were all together, like together together. Rosalie was with Emmett, Jasper with Alice and Edward on his own, though he never dated. They also smelt good, but not in the food way, just nice, like strawberries. It was luscious.

I thought all this through in less than 5 seconds and was looking around the room in this time. Vampire minds are quick you know! So once I'd looked around I handed my slip in and walked to the back were the only empty seat was next to Emmett. Everyone else knew them as the Cullen's as they kept themselves to themselves.

He then started smirking as this boy named Mike made his way over. I tuned everyone else's mind out to listen to what he was about to say.

"Hey there babe" He said smirking. I was going to knock that smirk of his face pretty soon.

"Hey back at you cutie" I said pretending to flirt by putting on my sweetest voice. Emmett looked confused, while next to him Alice was grinning like she new what was going to happen. Weird. Seemed someone was a hyperactive pixie! Mike looked like he had just woke up Christmas morning all excited. Ahaaa, silly little boy.

"Am I dead, Cause if you are here this must be heaven" He slurred trying to be cool. I tried my best not to gag, but Alice was watching this all and let out a giggle. I then let out a fake laugh and he carried on…

"Do you have a map I just keep getting lost in your eyes" I battered my eyelashes at him and he beamed. By now the whole class was looking confused at my reaction to this douche…

"Pinch me?" I could see where this was going but decided to play along.

"Why?"

"Your so fine I must be dreaming" This was it I had to do something or I would suck his blood. I leaned in and grabbed his shirt but instead of pulling him closer I shoved him on the floor as soft as I could but his head still started bleeding, I had 2 min or I would have to have his blood.

"Now," I said gently " you come near me again, and I might just have to amputate something very valuable of yours, ok?" I said in the sweetest voice I had. I then grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, kicking mike on the way out, and made my way to my Volvo.

I sat listening to Claire De-Lu until I was sure there was no blood left in the classroom, and I made my way back to class. As I entered the teacher gave me a 10-minute lecture about walking out of class and violence to which I vaguely paid attention to, then I took my seat next to Emmett again. I was surprised when he grinned at me then Alice high fived me. I mean they liked mike right? I then looked into there mind and found all the things mike had said and done over the years and leaned over to high five Alice while grinning at Emmett.

I sat there taking notes and pretending to pay attention when a note slided in front of me from Alice.

Hey, I'm Alice and this is my brother Emmett. What you did with mike was so cool, I can't say how long I've been wanting to do that to him for. Congratulations, you have just come the most popular and liked girl in school. Lauren and Jessica the 2 airhead cheerleaders will want to hang about with you but don't let it go to your head. Want to sit with us at lunch? Pleeeeaaaase. And I love your sense in clothes. X

_Oh my god, I hope she sits with us at lunch, I just know she will __love__ Edward. Me and Rose just have to go shopping with her! _God she was hyper! She thought all this in less than 8 seconds.

Wow. That was nice and I can't say I was expecting that. I wanted so much to hang about with them but I didn't want to endanger their lives.

_Oh my god, I hope she sits with us at lunch, I just know she will __love__ Edward. Me and Rose just have to go shopping with her! _God she was hyper! She thought all this in less than 8 seconds.

But they just interested me a way know-one had before. Human or immortal. So I scribbled my reply quickly.

Hey, I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. Can't say I've not met anyone like Mike before so I learned how to deal with it. Oh and trust me Cheerleaders? Seriously who do you take me for! I would never hang around with airheads like that. If it comes to it I'll just do what I did with mike! Lol! And I'd be happy to sit with you at lunch if know-one else minds! You seem really nice, the nicest person I've met today. And thank you for the clothes thing yours are amazing! X

She didn't reply but looked at me and smiled. I could see she was beaming from my comment about her clothes. She then showed the note to Emmett and I saw him grin about me eating with them at lunch, and then roll his eyes at the clothes thing. A lesson and a whole lot of stares later I was heading to lunch with a lot of stares. I did my glare thing until I saw 2 girls stop in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Lauren and this is Jessica. You seem pretty enough come eat lunch with us and the Mike thing was pretty cool. I can kick some-one of the team so you can take their place. You'll be safe with us," She ordered throwing a glare at Alice who I could see waiting for me.

_Oh my god, is that a full designer outfit? She cannot become more popular then me! I will just have to find some way to land her at the bottom of the heap. _I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. They linked arms with me and began trying to walk to the cafeteria.

"Excuse me?" I replied pulling my arm's back.

"Listen. Lauren here is head cheerleader and you are going to do what she says or we are going to make your life here a living hell." Jessica harshly whispered. I snorted then laughed in her face and walked down the hall to Alice who was laughing like a maniac. We linked arms walked to the food cue. This was going to be one hell of a lunch time!


	4. Him

BPOV

I made my way through the line picking up some fries and a bottle of water, and then made my way over to the 'Cullen table'. Yeah they had there own table, people were that intimidated by them.

"Are you sure they won't mind me sitting with you guys?" I checked though I could see in her mind that the rest of the family would be just as happy as her.

"Oh please they'll love you" pretending to slap me, but doing it so light I didn't feel a thing.

Now this was going to be a problem I hadn't thought of. Human food made me sick, I don't know how they eat it its repulsive.

As I sat down I noticed know-one else was they're yet, just Alice and me. I saw she started eating then looked to see why I wasn't.

_She better eat something. I am not having no friend of mine starving themselves, so the look pretty. She looks inhumanly beautiful and I'll just have Edward tell her if she doesn't believe me._

I tossed a glance to entrance to see 3 boys and a girl make there way over. Alice was right; Edward has his eyes completely on me.

_She's beautiful! I wonder who she is; we never really talk to anyone though Alice probably got carried away in her enthusiasm. She needs to loose some of that energy._

"Hey guy's this is Isabella" Alice sang.

"Hey, I prefer Bella, I hope you guys don't mind me sitting here. You know first day, don't really know any one"

I spoke confidently letting them know it was ok if they wanted me to leave, though all there thoughts were positive.

The first to look at Alice was the blonde girl who I figured was Rosalie. She was the typical gorgeous, women. Blue eyes, blonde hair and all designer clothes might I add, though not as expensive as mine!

The next was the Jasper, Rosalie's twin, who looked like a male model, with his blue eyes. He was a male version of Rosalie. They were all so perfect yet in no way inhuman.

Though I must say the 3rd made me speechless. He took and extra second to move his stare from my eyes to Alice's beaming form but when I did I deflated slightly, missing the way it felt to have his eyes on mine. He was way better looking than any vampire I'd seen with his piercing green eyes and bronze hair that flops just right to outline his perfect jaw line. If he was a vampire I might just say that this was love at first sight from the moment he entered the room.

It was then I realised I'd been holding my breath and they may have noticed. I took in a hesitant breath and I was again speechless. His scent was perfect but in know way did I ever want harm to come to him. It was intoxicating but in a good way. His blood didn't tempt me as the image of his dead body made me flinch in pain. So perfect in his beauty, I never wanted to let him go. His scent spoke to me, like he was talking to my soul I once wished I had. But if I became close would he push me away once he found what I was.

Then I realised 2 things in this brief second of thought in between the introductions. 1. The Cullen's had to know what I was and I was going to tell them and 2. I think I might just be in unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Who I met just 2 seconds ago.


	5. Arrangements

BPOV

Previously

"_Hey guy's this is Isabella" Alice sang._

"Hey, I prefer Bella, I hope you guys don't mind me sitting here. You know first day, don't really know any one"

"Hey again Bella, gimme some 5" He said giving me high 5, with what he must have thought was hard but pulled away wincing while everyone stared in shock.

"Your strong Bella, damn I think you broke my hand, how are you so strong?" He questioned seeming totally surprised. I rolled my eyes and said I'd tell him someday. And I meant every word of it.

"Hey I'm Rosalie, remind me not to get on your bad side," she said laughing and sticking out her hand for me to shake and when I shook it she pulled away in shock.

"Man your cold" she said

"Nice to meet you, I guess I'm just used to the hot, I'm from Phoenix" I laughed trying to shake it off.

"I'm Jasper, you've had Alice excited all day, Alice and excited not a good mix" He added. He had a southern accent that was kind of cute in a weird way, I laughed and nodded to him.

"Edward, all I've heard today is how you beat Mike up, nice call, he needed it!" Edward and I laughed together. His voice sent me into a daze. It was so enchanting.

"Oh and I heard what happened with Lauren, nice call, you don't want to get caught up with them, you can hang around with us" Emmett boomed.

Lunch carried on pretty much like this for a while until they noticed I hadn't eaten

"Bella why aren't you eating?" I heard Edwards soothing voice whisper in my ear.

"Special diet" This was the answer I gave anyone who questioned. It seemed simple enough.

"Bella, I can tell your lying and I'll just set the force of Alice on you if you don't tell me" He reasoned trying to make a joke out of the situation though I could tell he was hurt I was lying.

"Edward, there's one thing you should know about me and I'm going to tell you now before it's to late. I'm dangerous. I'm not …good for you to know" I said struggling with words. "But I will tell you when the time comes, just don't question me. Please"

I pleaded him with my eyes and saw him give in.

"How long Bella?" He practically begged,

"Soon very soon" I whispered.

We then went back to our conversations, pretending nothing happened, but we kept sneaking glances until the warning bell sounded.

"Hey Bella, wanna come check out our place after school? We can have movie night?" Alice asked bouncing at the thought.

I didn't know what to do. Would it really be that dangerous to spend extra time with humans? Especially when there blood was no longer tempting.

"Sure" I found myself saying without even thinking. But it would only get harder to keep up this human charade. "but your checking out mine next week" I said without even thinking about it.

Edward and me soon discovered we had biology together next and walked in the class. He didn't question me though I could tell he wanted to. As I walked in, the class turned to stare there mouths dropping at seeing me with the famous, never had a girlfriend, Edward Cullen. I got my slipped signed and took a seat next to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked nervously

"What is it Bella, you seem nervous, you never have to be like that with me" he answered sweetly, moving a stray hair from my face. When he realised what he had done he dropped his hand immediately.

"Would you mind if I showed you something at the weekend? I know we've only just met but I feel like I've known you forever. Wow that sounded way cheesier then it did in my head!" I giggled nervously.

He chuckled with me then replied "Of course I will, I would go any where with you."

"That's not good you know, I wish it was but I'm not good for you"

He paused for a brief second before adding "When will you tell me I need to know? And now we sound like something out of a bad romance film" He laughed and my heart soared. Wow I really am getting cheesy but I could see he was too in his head.

"Romance?"

"Well, err, umm, you see"

"Don't I was thinking the exact same thing, trust me I know these things!" I laughed then realised I said too much and covered my mouth with my hand. Ho looked at me confused for a second then sighed frustrated.

"I'm sorry maybe the week-end at my special place, maybe I'll tell you everything when you're with your family, I'm not sure. Its just I already feel attached to you and I'm scared you'll all go running" I admitted sadly

"I would never, where ever you are, I want to be" he replied firmly

"Well that could all change" I murmured to myself then turned to the board and we finished the rest of the lesson in a comfortable silence.

When the bell sounded Edward insisted on walking me to my next lesson, and he took my books and reached for my hand afraid. I took his hand smiling at him, though I could feel the blood running through his hand. He didn't make my throat burn which was strange and that was when I knew there was no going back I was head over heels in love with him.


	6. Car Talk

BPOV

After school, I walked to the parking lot surprised to find them all waiting by my Volvo, admiring it. I smiled to myself imaging there reactions to my midnight blue Burgatti Veyron!

"Hey guys, like my ride?" I laughed at there startled expressions when the turned around to see me laughing at them.

"How did you afford this?" Jasper asked seeming alarmed

"Oh come on you haven't seen my garage at my house if you think that's good. That's my 'blending in to a new town' car!" Ha this was funny!

"Oh my days! You have more? You have to let me come and check them out" Rosalie screamed, excited. I laughed with everyone.

"Sure anytime. So what's your ride?" I wondered confused by there reactions. I soon got my answer when they pointed to a old red Chevy truck across the yard.

"This is embarrassing" Emmett boomed amused

"Yeah you probably don't want to come now" Alice murmured shyly.

"Are you mad? I don't care about how much money you have or what car you drive. I care about you for who you are!" I chuckled

"Bella, to much soppiness!" Emmett laughed

"Ok so who wants to ride with me?" I asked, while they all look hopeful

"Ok that's not going to work, I'll give 3 of you a ride there and 2 of you a ride back. So who can drive?"

"All of us" Edward said looking at me amazed

"Ok I'll take Emmett, Rose and Edward now and Alice and Jasper a ride back. That way Rose and me can talk cars now. Is that ok?" But by this time Rose and Emmett were in the back seats of my Volvo and Edward was looking at me for encouragement to get in my car. I nodded to him and he jumped in the front seat. Alice and Jasper waved and walked to that battered old truck.

"So Movie theatres? I asked as I started the engine and Edward nodded in encouragement.

"So Bella what other amazing cars do you have?" Emmett asked thinking I was bluffing. Ha I had 100 years to collect money I defiantly earned the right to brag about my cars I had.

"Well lets see I have my Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, my Red BMW M3 convertible, my Mercedes S55 AMG, my Jeep Wrangler that I use when I go hiking, my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, my Mercedes S600 Guard and my personal favourite, my Ferrari F430" I boasted knowing they probably wouldn't believe me.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Rosalie said Excited

"Exactly how much money do you have?" Emmett asked while I touched my nose with my finger, doing the 'keep your nose out sign.

"You have 8 cars?" Edward said. Saying he was shocked was a understatement. I just nodded.

"Anyway if you have designer clothes what are you doing stuck with that truck?" I was curious about this. They always surprise me.

"Well 1. Our parents say we need to appreciate money and not just go and waste it on fancy cars, but Alice turns on the charm to get us clothes, they're apparently necessity! And 2. clothes are a lot cheaper than cars" Rosalie replied sounding annoyed at her parents.

"You know I kind of get were there coming from with that" I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You do?" Edward turned to me surprised. He probably thought I was all about money.

"Totally" I said and we carried the drive on in a comfortable drive.


	7. Authors NoteDisclaimer

Disclaimer

Hey,

Sorry this isn't a update. I just need to add that I Do Not own anything Twilight. Will update soon.

Beth x


	8. Confessions

BPOV

When we got to the movie theatre and Rosalie had excitedly filled Alice and Jasper in on our conversation. We went into the movie theatre and looked at the films. The lady at the cashier was staring wide eyed and jaw dropped at Edward and I must admit I was pretty annoyed so I coughed to get her attention and make her look a fool. The Cullen's laughed while jasper shouted

"Bella's getting jealous, Eddie, you'll have to watch what you say" This only made me wish I could blush while Edward turned to me smirking.

"I'll pay" I announced to everyone and they all started objecting right away.

"Bella that's kind but we got this" Edward whispered soothing in my ear. I wanted to explain how I had millions stashed but thought this wasn't the best place to explain how I got it.

"Fine" I huffed "But I'm getting popcorn" _Even though I cant eat it_ I mentally added.

"Fine" everyone else muttered. Once we bought the tickets and we were seated in the movie theatre, me next to Edward, I realized it was a horror film about vampires. How ironic.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me into his side thinking I'd be scared. Yeah right.

Once the movie was finished, they insisted I go around to there house, as it was originally planned. I agreed eagerly and Alice and Jasper hopped in my car. I was just about to get in when I heard Edward thinking to himself

_This is guna be bad. Alone with Emmett and Rosalie. Never a good thing._

I turned around to face Edward who was walking to his truck with his head down.

"Edward, want to ride with us?" I shouted over to him. His head shot up and he turned to face me.

"Really?" He asked hopefully,

"Yeah come on but Alice has already called front seat, your in the back seat with Jasper" I joked with him. He grinned and got in the back with Jasper who looked lost without Alice.

Too say I was surprised at where the Cullen's house was would be an understatement. It was the house they built when Charlie's fell down not long ago so it was quite modern but at the same time really small. I was surprised 5 teenagers and 2 adults could fit in if I'm honest. Edward could see my hesitation as Alice and Jasper got out of the car and pulled me to sit on a swing at the side of the house. I sat down next to him and turned my head to the opposite side so he couldn't see my upset expression.

"Bella, you got to tell me what's wrong. You were fine until we pulled up at the house." He said distraught

"I will, but it will have to wait I'm not ready yet. I promise I'll tell you soon. Very soon" I answered, murmuring the last part to myself.

He looked me in the eye for a second before nodding. I loved him and I needed to tell him that.

"Edward, I like you, I like you a lot, I think maybe a little to much. This could be dangerous for you and your family. So now you know how I feel. But you can't tell me until you know my secret. You may think you know about me, but you don't know anything yet." He placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head towards his He stood up, then leaned down to press his lips to mine. In that moment I new that this was it for me. I'm to far gone to leave and that could be hazardous to his health.

The kiss was amazing, better than drinking blood. Whenever he touched me I felt sparks fly but this was something else. He was putting everything into the kiss but I had to hold back. I could kill him with the pinch of my fingers. He was too delicate.

As soon as he pulled away I missed his touch and my heart ached. I rested my forehead on his and he whispered to me

"I like you to" and this was the best moment of my life so far.

"We better go in. Do you mind if I introduce you to my Parents as my girlfriend?" He asked

"There is nothing I would love more" I answered with the biggest smile on my face as he took my hand and led me toward the house. As I walked in the first thing I noticed was the décor. It was completely out of this world beautiful and sleek, but also comfortable and welcoming. The next was the whole family stood there smiling wildly at the sight of me and Edward stood side by side, and in hand. Alice, Rosalie and Esme (There adoptive mother) shared a knowing look before dragging me off into the other room while Emmett and Jasper wolf whistled. Emmett tried to wrestle for Edward but of course I won nearly pulling Edward's arm off, but still. No literally. Everyone looked taken aback but I just shrugged it off and brought Edward with me after the girls.

"Bella you can't bring Edward to our girl chat time" Alice sighed frustrated.

"Just watch me" I laughed

"I'll wrestle you for it" Rose smirked, way to cocky to realize she just set herself up for a wrestle with a vampire.

"Bring it"

She sat down with her arm out. I slid my arm in hers and she again flinched at the coldness then shrugged it off. I won off course. 3 times. It was worth it though to see her face deflate more each time. Eventually she gave in and just pushed Edward out of the door herself much to his protest and mine.

"So spill" Alice said first

"Alice, treat your guest with respect" Esme said Harshly though I could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Well, he said I looked kind of upset when we pulled up so he pulled me to sit on the swings on the front lawn and th"

"Wait which swings?" Alice interrupted

"The ones on the right" I sighed frustrated, "now if you've hone interrupting I'll get back to my story" they nodded and I continued. "So he asked what was wrong, listen this bit applies to you all, and I said I'll tell you when I'm ready, its pretty big and I know it will send you all running" I could see they were about to object so I put my finger up telling them to wait, "and then I said I will tell you all when the time is ready, then I admitted I liked him, a lot and we kissed and he said he liked me to." I said a little rushed "Now you can comment" Alice was first.

"Bella nothing you say will send us running your like part of the family and we've known you all of 1 day, even though it feels like we've known you forever. You need you to tell us your secret though as we are all a family and we don't keep secrets"

Alice said all in 1 breath and if I weren't a vampire or I weren't used to her I would not have understood it. She carried on "I also think its great that you've found each other your perfect together." I nodded at Rose to tell her to go next.

"Bella, I already love you like a sister and I don't want to lose you. And trust me nothing you say can scare me away. If we did scare that easy we wouldn't be living with Emmett now would we!" She laughed and I joined in. "You and Edward are perfect together and I was beginning to think he was gay!" I had to laugh at this while Esme gave Rosalie a sharp telling off. Rose looked down guiltily though I could see it was all an act as her mind was teasing Edward or Eddie, as they like to call him.

Esme looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, you've known Edward all of 1 day and your already changing him into the person he was meant to be, he's coming out of a shell. And don't think we'll run away, we'll support, if anybody will be doing the running it will be you once you've found out about Emmett. I already look at you as a daughter and I now see you as part of the family" Esme's speech touched me the most as she said I was one of them. I'd never belonged anywhere and I now had a whole Family. For once I felt loved.


	9. Sleepover Disaster

BPOV

After that we spent the rest of the night watching films in a uneventful way. I was sat with Edward on the couch when I realised the time. I faked a yawn pretending I was tired and got up to go when Alice stopped me, and Edward who was walking me to the door. Her face was hopeful and she was literally jumping up and down on the spot. I knew were this was going.

"Bella wait" Now she had grabbed Jasper as well and he was smiling at apologetically. "Would you like to stay here tonight, Carlisle and Esme won't mind and you can sleep in my room if you feel uncomfortable about Edward" Now this was bad. I'd already spent longer than I should have around humans and I didn't know if I could manage tomorrow without the hunting trip I was counting on getting tonight. On the other hand I really wanted to go, being away from Edward made me anxious and I loved spending time with Alice and Rose. I decided to make a excuse to go home then come back later.

"Sure, but I really need to go home and make sure my mum is ok, and pick some stuff up. Is that ok?" My excuse was lame but I could tell in my mind they bought it and I instantly felt bad for lying to them.

"Yeah, Edward why don't you go with her?"

"No" I shouted a little to loud a little to fast. Everyone looked at me confused and Edward looked away trying to hide his hurt.

"I err, mean it would be best for you to stay here errm you know because…errm"

"Because your seeing some-one else is that what you mean" Edward demanded. I didn't see that one coming. Everyone else cleared the room giving us privacy, which I silently thanked them for. But how could Edward not see how in love I was with him!

"What?" I screeched, not knowing what else to say.

"Its obvious, I've known you all of a day and your already so secretive and hiding things. I thought you were different." He shouted at me. I flinched away. I then reached my arm out to touch his hand, then pulled away realising my coldness.

"Edward, you don't understand, I love you, I would never do that to you" I then put my hand over my mouth. I was never the impulsive type and I prided myself over that, yet here I was admitting I loved a boy, a human, on the first day I met him.

"You, you, yo" he stuttered, "You love me?" His tone was disbelieving but I could see in his mind he was thrilled.

"Yes, I do" I answered my 100 year vocabulary was showing more than ever in this speech.

"I love you too" He stated looking deep into my eyes, and I could see he meant it.

"No you don't I'm a monster" I Said looking away from his eyes.

"No you'd never hurt me"

"You don't know that, that's not something I can decide" I wanted so much to just be truthful with him

"Your dangerous" It was more of a statement than a question so I just nodded

"But not to me" He said surely

"What if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the… bad guy?" I was desperately searching for words that wouldn't give too much away. I didn't want him running now,

"I can see what your trying to do, and I can see that's it's just to keep everyone away from you just let me in" He begged pleading with his deep green eyes,

"You want the truth, I'll give you the truth, Saturday, I'll come pick you all up, I guess I'll just show you" I answered then ran out human pace to my car. This was going to be a interesting week.

The rest of the week I spent with Alice and Rose. I was always careful when Edward was around and quickly realised, that maybe he was avoiding me I decided to question Alice on this next time she decided to bring up Saturday and question me about what was going on. It was Friday and they were all curious about what was happening the next day. I was lucky as she questioned me not 2 seconds later.

"So Bella, are we all welcome tomorrow. Because we wont all fit in your car."

I had gotten to know Carlisle and Esme recently and thought they may as well know my secret so I thought this was also the perfect opportunity to invite them.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to bring your parents along, they should know when there kids are at risk and they could follow with there Toyota fitting a few of you in" I asked

"Sure, but you need to get this into your head this isn't going to send us running." She chirped

"We'll see," I muttered before continuing "Is Edward avoiding me, he hasn't sat with us at lunch and I thought that we were together. Alice he's breaking my heart" I choked out the last bit and Alice got out of her seat at the lunch table and came to hug me. I was lucky only her and Rose were listening because Emmett would never let me here the end of it.

"Shut up, he misses you like mad he wont talk to anyone, he just assumed after you stormed out you were over and he cant take seeing you. He even moved Biology class." Rose said sternly. I needed to find him and tell him how I felt. This couldn't wait till tomorrow.

"Where is he?" I demanded, Rose and Alice shrugged to I asked Emmett,

"Library, little nerd" Emmett teased, I felt protective,

"He's not a nerd, he just doesn't want to have to see your face, it will burn his eyes" and with that I left Emmett looking astounded and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie in uncontrollable laughing fits.

I ran human speed to the library and slammed the door open a little to hard. Everyone turned to look at me and that's when I saw Edward sat at the back with his head in his hands, looking unbelievably tired with dark circles around his eyes and just got out of bed hair which I must admit made him look cuter.

He didn't even look up as I entered so I walked up to him suddenly nervous, as I approached he looked up and I saw his beautiful face which I had missed all week.


	10. Outfits

BPOV

Edward looked at me confused and hopeful.

"Hey" I breathed, pretending to be out of breath from running,

"Hey" His voice was horse like he hadn't spoke in a while, he continued "What are you doing here Bella, you ran away" He looked regretful and all I could here him thinking was how sorry he was. I decided to take the first step and I sat down next to him.

"You don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." I stated, he'd know tomorrow anyway.

"Huh" To say he was confused was a understatement.

"Never mind, and I didn't runaway, I was just scared of rejection. You wont want me when you find out my secret" I sighed

"I'll always want you" We sat there in a comfortable silence until I decided I needed to say something,

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time then laughed at our stupidity

"Ladies first" he said after recovering,

"I'm sorry, for not being truthful with you from the start, for not being able to stay away from you, even though its dangerous and I'm sorry for running away from like a coward instead of standing there accepting the scolding I deserved, I'm just sorry" I said, "Now you" I said curious to what he had to be sorry for,

"I'm sorry for accusing you for cheating, then letting you run away for me, I'm sorry for not listening to you when you said you were dangerous and I'm sorry for avoiding you like the plague and not confronting you about it" He said, our faces were now millimetres apart,

"Your forgiven," I breathed

"You to" He whispered back, we were seconds away from kissing when I heard Laurens nasally voice,

"You know Edward I wouldn't blame you for avoiding her like the plague since she carries it" Lauren sneered earning a laugh from her 'Crew', which had been watching the whole thing,

"Yeah" now Jessica was speaking to, "And Bella you should know that relationships don't work if you aren't always truthful" Jessica piped in, "And I wouldn't be surprised if she cheated, have you seen what she's wearing," I looked down to find I was wearing extremely tight black skinny jeans with red stilettos that matched the red blouse I was wearing, if I could be in tears now I would be. Edward saw I was getting upset and stood up looking up looking Lauren up and down,

"I wouldn't say anything Lauren, because if relationships don't work if your not truthful you'll obviously never be with anyone" He stated like it was the simplest thing on the earth, she ran of crying with her girls on her heels, not because of what he said but because of who said it. I smiled at Edward and grabbed his hand as we started to walk to our next lesson, he grinned at me.

"So are we like together now?" I asked hoping I didn't sound to forward.

"Well, miss Swan there is nothing I would like more" He smirked at me.

"Well then," I said "if were together I get to do this" I then leaned down like I was going to kiss him then moved to the side and kissed his cheek, then walked to my next lesson only turning around to shout

"Meet me outside gym after school" To which about half the male population of the school turned to me only to turn around disappointed when they saw Edward blow me a kiss. I was happy for the first time in weeks. However there was still that voice in the back of my mind reminded me about tomorrow.

After school Edward rode with me back to the Cullen household so I could pick everyone's outfits out to what I deemed as appropriate attire for where we were going. Edward and me talked about random things. Just life really. I found out his favourite colour was blue; he played the Piano and enjoyed just going for runs to think about things. He also listened to classical music much like me. We had the same favourite, which was Claire de Lune. However I keep modern rap junk in my car and he listens to Emmett's in his truck as he usually drives.

When we arrived at the Cullen's I was dragged off and forced to tell the whole story and how Edward stuck up for me. Alice and Rose both thought this was amazingly romantic.

I then walked to Rosalie's and Emmett's Room (yes they share a room) and picked their outfits. I decided the best place to show them would be in my meadow as the sun usually shines over half of it. However this would mean taking my jeep so far. Then hiking. They would probably think I'm mad.

Anyway I picked Rosalie some casual Jeans that looked the cheapest, as I didn't want to ruin any of her favourites, and a plain Dolce and Gobana t-shirt with a red Lipsy London jacket over the top. I picked Emmett dark blue jeans with a red t-shirt and black hoodie and similar for Jasper. For Alice I picked the same as Rose only replacing the Red jacket for her trademark pink.

Just as I finished Edward entered the room and placed his arm around my shoulder whispering in my ear "Do you want to come pick mine now" I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and replied by dragging him out of the room. I walked into his room following his scent to find it then breathed in his heavenly smell once 1 was in it. We stood there staring at each other for a moment until I decided I needed to get to work.

"Point me to the clothes" I said in a business like fashion.

"Yes M'am" He answered, his tone teasing slightly I grinned as he pointed me to a small wardrobe in the corner.

"Is this is?" I questioned, I found it odd that I had a wardrobe the size of his room.

"Well, yes errm Alice has some in her room that are mine, she disapproves of my lack of clothes though her collection isn't much bigger. I had noticed that although they wore designer clothes they didn't have many clothes. There rooms were also small and you could tell it was a little crowded in here at times.

"Its ok, its just you always were designer I just figured you have more" I said feeling like a snob but not really having a excuse to be surprised except for the amount of money and belongings I had. I continued "So I want casual but not scruffy, so how about these jeans, like Emmett and Jasper's with this tight blue t-shirt and this Hollister jumper?" I questioned, he looked puzzled so I showed him the clothes and he just nodded. I laid them on the back of his chair and walked over to his music collection which was tiny, might I add, and started flicking through them.

He stared at me and I turned to look at him. He gestured me towards him and just opened his arms. I fit perfectly.

"See, you fit perfectly, were meant to be together," He said to me and his words made my dead heart saw. I looked up and smiled. He played absently with my hair with one hand the other around my waist. I had my arms around his waist and my head on his chest. We stood like that for a while just enjoying each other's presence until Alice came barging in.

"Right, love birds break it up, Esme and Carlisle have agreed to come tomorrow and you need to come and pick there outfits, also dinner is ready, we assumed you would like to stay Bella" She laughed eyeing Edward's hold on me at the last part. Now how was I going to pretend to eat? This was a disaster in the making. Much to Edwards protest I walked across the hall to Esme and Carlisle room, quickly picking out there clothes before following Rosalie and Emmett downstairs.

I smelt the horrible roar ingredients and wrinkled my nose in disgust. How I hated human food. I found out the food was spaghetti bolognaise and sat down sheepishly next to Edward. Edward noticed my discomfort and kept his eye on me as I put a tiny mouthful into my mouth swallowing the disgusting food.

"This is lovely Esme" I complimented her as her and Carlisle joined us she thanked me and everyone was cramming there mouths with food even Rosalie who I had hardly ever seen eat. I placed some food in the napkin and only took bites when people were looking my way. I made an excuse for not eating much by saying I had a lot to eat a lunch. The only problem was, I was with Edward at lunch and he knew I didn't eat anything. He gave me a look that said we would talk about this later before carrying on with his meal. He obviously forgot this as the evening carried on without a hitch and I drove home partly dreading tomorrow partly looking forward to having everything out in the open.


	11. Accepting Me

BPOV

I spent that night hunting, partly out of precaution for spending the next day alone with the Cullen's, partly as a way to pass time. I returned home around 5:00am and started preparing myself for the day ahead. I washed my hair and blow-dried it before pulling it back into a tight ponytail hanging halfway down my back. I eased on the make-up today knowing I wouldn't need it once they new my secret.

When I was ready I made my way down to the bottom floor before going for a run to clear my head. I returned around ten am and looked around checking there was no hikers around to witness me running out of the forest. Once I realised there was know-one around I skipped to my garage and jumped in my jeep, revving the engine as I pulled out of my drive that was deep in the woods. In my car I listened to music, which I new Emmett, and Alice would love, instead of my usual rap.

When I pulled up to the Cullen's house I beeped my horn once, letting them know I was here, before hopping out of my jeep and walking to the house. As soon as I got to the door it swung open revealing a hyper looking Alice dressed in the clothes I picked her out the previous day.

"Hey, come in, everyone's in the kitchen eating breakfast. Were just praying for Emmett to be full soon before he has eaten everything in there." She chirped as we walked through the house to the kitchen. I laughed with her and walked into the kitchen to reveal Emmett stuffing his mouth with food and Esme giving him a disapproving look.

"What?" Emmett asked Esme and this just made me laugh harder. They all saw me and shouted 'hey' while I made my way over to Edward who was holding his hand out for me too take. I took it and when he felt the cold, shivered. I tried to pull away, but he held it firmly.

"Good morning dear, are you hungry? There's plenty here if Emmett doesn't mind sharing!" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"No, I ate before I arrived." I said laughing again at Emmett as he protested to Esme's suggestion.

"Ok, well I think were almost done, were all dieing to know where you're taking us. I'll just go get the car, around the front." Carlisle said pointedly looking at Alice as she was jumping up and down on the spot and looked like she was about to burst any minute.

"Well actually, I brought my jeep as I don't think your car can take where we're going. No offence, my Volvo can't either. We can take your car so far, and then I'll have to come back for some of you. It's just the place I'm taking you, I think it's the best place really." I said nervous I'd insulted them about their car.

"Sure, well how about you, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie take the jeep and the rest of us will take the my old car!" He suggested. I quickly agreed and Edward and me made our way outside followed by an eager Emmett and Rosalie.

To say Emmett liked my jeep would be an understatement. However I put my foot down and made him sit in the back with Rosalie. I showed them how to do the harnesses and we set of down the road, followed by Carlisle in his car. Conversation flowed easy between Edward and me as Rose and Emmett were having a 'heated debate' about what type of car is better, my Volvo or my jeep. Our conversation however was on a lighter topic and we were playing our version of 20 questions. I admitted sheepishly that my favourite colour was the colour of his eyes. He laughed at my reasoning before telling me he thought it cute. To say I hadn't had trouble not going at my normal speed would be lying and I felt myself wishing I could travel at my normal speed of 130mph

We soon arrived at the point were Carlisle's car couldn't make it and I got out to tell them I would be back within 10 minutes. This journey was rougher so I slowed again careful not to jolt the weak humans too much. They asked numerous times where we were going and I ignored them happily, which only made them grumble under their breath thinking I couldn't here.

When we arrived I dropped them off, being careful to stay away from the sunlight breaking through the trees.

I quickly picked Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper and this journey was filled with complaints mostly from Alice.

When we arrived I showed them the small path we were to hike through and followed behind Rosalie catching her every time she fell to which she sent thankful glances my way for.

Then I saw the tree that marked the entrance to my meadow and I ran to the front of everyone.

"Listen right, I know were out here in the middle of know where, but this place is special to me, it's the one place I can be myself. It's were I come to think things through, like the night I ran out on Edward. I brought you here to tell you my secret and if you want me to take you home once you know then I will. But if you tell anyone… You will die." They flinched away from this and I felt Edward gravitate over to the rest of his family. I quickly amended my words "I will never kill you, I would never hurt you, your like my family. You are my family but there are others who punish those of us who know our secret and those of us who told it. I could die for telling you this." Everyone let out a breath and relaxed a little though I saw Edward and Alice tense when I mentioned my death. We were still in the woods outside the meadow and I decided to show them it. I moved the leaves out of the way and walked through motioning them to follow. They all gasped at the beauty of it and I smiled knowing they thought the journey was worth it.

"What's your secret Bella?" Jasper of all people asked standing protectively in front of Alice.

"You may have noticed there's something different about me. I'm incredibly strong and fast. My skin is pale white and ice cold. I don't go out in the sunlight. I never eat and drink anything. And sometimes I talk like I'm from a different time. I have _lots _of money. I move gracefully, too gracefully and my reflexes are sharper than normal." They all looked at me and nodded, letting me know they knew this.

"What are you Bella?" Alice repeated. I paused not knowing how to tell them. They looked at me expectantly.

"Say it. Out loud" Jasper spat at me, though I could hear he was scared in his mind. He should be. Alice gave him a warning glance then turned her attention back to me.

"Vampire" I whispered though I know they all heard. They believed me. Every single one of them backed away. Apart from Edward who stood they're motionless.

"Are you telling the truth Bella?" Carlisle's tone was wavering and he stood protectively in front of Esme. I nodded.

"I won't hurt you. I never would, but I understand if you want to leave." I said.

"Why did you bring us here? To kill us? You're actually asking our permission? I should have known better." Edward seethed

"I would never, I love you" Edward softened as he saw the truth in my eyes. Though I could tell there were still traces of doubt in his mind.

"I believe her, she's just scared of what we'll think. We should trust her. I'm sorry for the way I acted Bella" Jasper spoke again. I nodded to him.

"Prove it." Emmett boomed. I moved over to a tree at the edge of the meadow and pulled it out using 1 hand. They gaped at me.

"And to think I challenged you to a arm wrestle" Rose snorted and I laughed.

I then ran over to them at vampire speed and pointed up to the sky. I then pulled the sleeve of my jumper up and showed them the glittering skin.

"This is why I can't go out in the sunlight. People would know I'm different. People would know I'm not…. Human." They stared at my skin for a while until Edward spoke.

"Your beautiful Bella"

"Beautiful," I snorted "It's the skin of a killer" I shied away as he went to stroke my hand, then leaned forward willingly. He took in a deep breath and leaned forward and I sprinted across the meadow as fast as I could. Everyone looked at me questionably, but I held up my hand as I calmed myself down from what just happened. I walked slowly over to them.

"I'm sorry, it's just every now and then your scent gets a bit to much. You caught me off guard." I snorted then carried on.

"I'm the worlds most dangerous predator, every thing about me invites you in, my face, my voice, even my smell" I faked a laugh.

"As if I would need any of that." I boomed running away from them. "As if you could outrun me" I then pulled another tree out of the ground and threw it in the opposite direction. "As if you could fight me off." I looked less human now than I ever had when I was near them. Edward looked shocked and the rest looked quite scared. I walked over to him slowly taking his hand.

"Please forgive me, I can control myself." I pleaded "I promise, I swear never to hurt you" He looked stunned "Please forgive me" He smiled and did something I never expected him to do. He wrapped his arms around me cautiously and turned to the others to see their expressions.

Esme was the first to react. She walked around Carlisle and moved slowly towards me. I smiled at her reassuringly careful not to show my teeth and she smiled back. She took one of my hands gingerly and began to speak.

"I can accept you into our family no matter what you are Bella. Your still a kid in my eyes no matter how long you've been around and kids need a family who support them. It doesn't matter to me what you are." She smiled a motherly smile before walking back over to the Cullen's. Alice was next.

"This is great, you have to tell me all about it. Hey that means you wont get tired when we go shopping will you? Oh we are going to be best friends Bella," She said all in one breath. I just had to laugh at that. I nodded and she skipped back to Jasper.

"Your still a sister to me, Bella, your just a little cooler now." Emmett boomed before trying to hug me at which Edward pushed him away for warning him about overwhelming me. Emmett apologised and I looked over to Rosalie who still looked a little startled. She then smiled brightly.

"Same goes for me Bella" she chuckled and I soon joined her.

"Bella, I don't know why you were so worried about telling us, of course I accept you into our family" Carlisle said in a fatherly tone and I gave one of my award winning smiles to him. Jasper smiled and nodded to me, and that was it. They accepted me for who I was.


	12. Swimming to France!

BPOV

"Soooo, I cant tell you how happy I am you accept me. Do you know how long I have been without family? Well you don't but let me tell you it's a long time. This is great oh my god!" I rambled on fast and everyone began laughing. I shut up, and then asked them "Do you have any questions?"

"Of course, love" Edward answered.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked

"17" I answered automatically.

"How long have you been 17?" Jasper questioned,

"A While"

"God do we have to drag everything out of you! Answer!" Alice demanded.

"I'll tell you my story, though it's upsetting. I was born in Chicago in 1901. My mum remarried and I got sent to live with my dad. Here in Forks, your house is actually were his used to be. Anyway, my dad got the Spanish Fluenza and I was sent to live with my mum back in Chicago." I paused and took a deep breath. This part was defiantly the hardest part to tell and Edward saw and squeezed my hand. I began again "I was dying of the Spanish Fluenza in 1918. My mum and step-dad had just passed and I was going to be next. I was counting the seconds waiting for death to come. But it didn't. Instead I felt this breeze come and there was a man, my creator, stood before me. He leaned down and whispered something in my ear and then bit my neck. The venom was excruciating. But what my creator did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that." I added going a little of track.

"But didn't he have to just…bite?" Edward asked confused.

"Well, yes but once we taste human blood a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop. Back to my story. Laurent my creator stayed with me for the first part of my new life. Guided me. But I felt sheltered. I wanted out. I ran away and strayed from his kind of life. I returned to him 10 years later expecting to be rejected, but he had found a mate and welcomed me to their coven. That was until he was killed by the la push… pack. Irina wanted revenge but I couldn't I made a treaty with them. After that I had gained enough control around humans so I swam to France" I was into my story when Emmett interrupted

"You SWAM to France?" he asked

"People swim the channel all the time Emmett." I laughed at his expression.

"Oh right, you just said it so casually" He blushed. Everyone chuckled and they turned to me to continue.

"Where was I?" I asked

"You were swimming to France…" Alice laughed

"Right, I enrolled in night classes there and studied then returned to America and joined High School again. I graduated and repeated the process, over and over and over, ect. I took a short 2-year vacation exploring the world again before I came here. Any questions?" I asked

"Who is the La Push pack?" Rose asked

"You'll freak out." I stated

"You're a vampire what could be more freaky?" Emmett laughed and Rose smacked his head.

"There werewolves, and Emmett no you cannot meet them there dangerous. If they loose their temper when you're to close they could kill you" I stated

"Did you, did you-yo" Emmett was seriously confused!

"Yes Emmett, I just read your mind. Some of us have special powers. Mine is reading minds. But don't worry about it I have learned to ignore it so I probably didn't catch what you didn't want me to here anyway!" I laughed at their shocked expressions.

"Come on I'll show you my house. I'll explain more there! Do you want me to take you on my back it will be a lot quicker, even just doing it one at a time. And you feel weightless to me anyway. Even Emmett" Emmett shot me a glare then Carlisle stepped forward to go first. I leaned down and he jumped on my back.

"Close your eyes, or you'll get sick. You don't even want to know how fast I go." I stated. He laughed then closed his eyes and put his arms around my neck. I dropped him off then ran back.

"Alice your small, I can carry you in my arms and Jasper you can get on my back" I swooped Alice up and put Jasper on my back,

"I must admit, it's rather funny watching you be a taxi Bella" Alice squealed. She didn't close her eyes and didn't get sick. I did the same thing with Rosalie and Emmett and I must admit it was funny as hell with somebody Emmett's size on my back. I then did the same with Esme and Edward, as I didn't want to leave anyone alone in the meadow and pretty soon we were all on the way to my house in the woods. Carlisle car was following me as none of them new were my house was.

Lets just say the girls and Esme got a little over excited at my house while the boys wolf whistled it. Yes I did just say they whistled at my house. I walked over to Edward as we were all still stood on the front lawn and he slid his arms around my waist.

"Do you like my house?" I asked him

"It has a certain charm" He grinned I lead them in and got lots of comments from Esme about how lovely I designed it. We walked through the doors to the entrance hall, me first the others following. I walked them through the house showing them the 9 bedrooms with en suites and the 5 single bedrooms. They were amazed at the all white, shiny never used before kitchen and awed at the size of my living room. Esme admired the dining room, while the boys cheered in the game room. Alice and Rose were raiding my closet and I was walking Edward to the one room know-one else had seen. My bedroom.

I stopped outside the door and turned to Edward.

"My room" I said pushing open the door, to reveal my large blue room, with the walls covered in shelves filled with enough music for a music store. My black sleek couch lay in the middle, with a un-needed blanket screwed up on it. In the corner was the door to my en suite which had a Jacuzzi in the middle and mirrors and surfaces all the way around the edge. My surfaces were lined with unused beauty products and make-up. He stood there silently for a minute before turning his gaze to me.

"No bed?" He asked I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, no, I don't sleep." I laughed at his expression

"At all?" He questioned

"No, never." I gave him a strange look waiting for when he'd run away scared.

"What?" he asked stepping towards me,

"I keep waiting for you to run away scared" I chuckled darkly

"Never!" He stated he then turned his attention to the music and started flicking through it. "Wow, you have a LOT of music" He said slightly awed

"I've had centuries to collect." I reminded him

"Just 1" he chuckled

"Come, let me go and explain more about myself" I said dragging him away from my Debussy collection,

"Oh ok, don't want to make the scary monster angry!" He laughed, while I gave him my hardest glare, which I must say was hard to give him.

"Oh, shut up" I said and mock slapped his arm. I then dragged him away shouting everybody from the house. They all gathered in the living room and sat around casually while Edward pulled me into his arms on the couch.

"You know, I'm still waiting you to ask me the most basic question." I stated staring at nothing in particular.

"And what's that Bella?" Rosalie asked

"What do we eat," I said

"Oh, that" She said, "So, what do you eat?" Everybody was leaning on the edge of there seats as I launched into another story,

"My creator was different from others. He only hunted animals. Vegetarians we called ourselves. Our little inside joke" I laughed darkly. "I started on his way of life. But my life lost meaning. I strayed and hunted humans for a while" I hung my head low "But I came back to Laurent with a guilty conscience and he welcomed me with open arms. I began to hunt animals again and have been that way ever since. Though, were never fully satisfied. It's like a human living on tofu. You get what you need but you always want more." I said then peeked to see their expressions. Too my surprise none of them seemed disgusted, just intrigued.

"Is this hard for you now? Being alone with us?" Carlisle asked

"No, you see in our world, there are certain humans that we call our singers. Edward for example you're my singer. A singer is someone whose scent sings to you but you have no desire to take his or her life. You feel a strange connection. It's very rare that this happens and when it does it's usually on other vampires. But I feel the bond between Edward and I and I know that he's my singer. La tua cantante." Edward smiled at me giving me shivers at the sight of his perfect crooked smile.

"And the rest is not quite the same, I still feel the thirst. Its like I don't want to hurt you, but also I cant. I have to protect myself from pain both physically and mentally. Hurting any of you would cause me pain. Its my defence mechanism kicking in." I smiled at them and they all seemed happy about my answer. I was thinking how great this was again when Edward interrupted my thoughts.

"Did she tell you she can't sleep!" He shouted, I laughed as he sounded just like Emmett. There was a chorus of 'that's so cool' and 'amazing' to which I just laughed and nodded my head to.

"Tell us more!" Alice was literally bouncing on the edge of her seat and sounded like a six year old.

"Well you've seen how strong and fast I am. How cold and pale I am. I never eat. I glisten in the sunlight. I don't have to breath"

"You. Don't. Have. To. Breath" Alice screamed.

"Errm no?" It sounded more like a question

"That's so cool. Anyway carry on," She answered jumping again while Jasper was trying to calm her and failing.

"Errrm, I don't have to sleep. I hunt animals. I have a couple of billion or more in the bank" I was interrupted again,

"WHAT?" Alice screamed,

"Chill, it money and I've had time to save" I said reminding her to breath as after a moment she was still frozen. Edward began chuckling and I joined in giggling at her expression.

"Oh. My. God! You have to take me shopping! Please, please, please, with a cherry on the top," Esme scolded her for being rude then turned to me.

"Sure, anytime you want," And she did a little victory dance which had us all in stitches.

"Now, for the thing you've all been waiting for," I said impersonating a T.V presenter. I began walking to my garage and they all followed eager to see where I was taking them. When I reached the outhouse, I opened the door slowly for dramatic effect then flicked the light switch on revealing my entire baby's. Rose was the first to scream and ran around taking in there beauty. They all followed and I must say they seemed pretty impressed by my variety. I noticed they all seemed to have a favourite and looked again to see which they preferred. Rose was gushing over my red BMW, while Emmett was still hooked on the jeep. Alice adored my yellow Porsche and Jasper seemed in love with my Ducatti motorbike, which I purchased during the week. Carlisle gravitated towards my Mercedes S55 and Edward seemed in love with my Aston Martin Vanquish. Esme was just hanging around watching with an amused and completely awed expression.

"This, is The Garage" I said continueing my impersonation that I have to admit I am pretty proud of! I walked over to Esme and struck up a conversation with her.

"Not much of a car person" I asked surprised she wasn't standing around my Ferrari.

"Not really, though I must admit that Ferrari is amazing." She said

"Yeah that's my baby. Well they're all my baby's but that's my favourite!" I said and she laughed and turned her attention back to her kids running around like maniacs. Edward then turned to me.

"Hey, I thought I was your baby!" He said with mocked hurt.

"You are sweetie-pie," I giggled playing along.

And that's how my night was spent. Joking with the Cullen's in my garage.


	13. Can't Leave You Now

BPOV

It was getting late and the Cullen's began talking about getting home but I had other ideas.

"Hey, guys why don't you stay here tonight, I have beds in all my spare rooms and it will take me 5 minutes to run and get your clothes. I can even take Alice with me." I asked. They all turned to me excited.

"That's a lovely idea Bella. How about the kids stay here and we'll go home. You can have a sleep over and I'm sure its much better without adults here." Esme spoke softly

"Yeah sure, if that's ok with you guys?" I asked Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure" They all said and we walked to the house leaving Carlisle and Esme with nothing but bye's shouted over our shoulders. They took off in the car and everyone walked to the living room and sat down.

"So, do you two want to share a room?" I asked Alice and Jasper. Alice smiled brightly and nodded. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie and they nodded without me even asking. I took Alice and Rose's hand and dragged them both out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well seen as you're like my family now, I figured you should have a room in my house. You can each share with your partners. Its not like I use them anyway and I'll give you the biggest and the best, don't worry. We can go shopping tomorrow and you can fill your closet's," I said and Alice and Rosalie squealed and hugged me. I held my breath and they realised and pulled back.

"Sorry!" They said

"Its ok now lets show you these rooms!" We cheered and went for the stairs. I took Alice too the room on the end of the 3rd floor and walked her in. This had one of the biggest closets in the house second only to mine. I leaded them in and they gasped at it. It had cream walls and a king's size bed in the middle. The bed had a brown cover and it was circular shaped. On one of the walls was brown and turquoise flowered wallpaper and in the corner of the room was one of those hand shaped chairs. Around the room were empty boxes for display and shelves needing to be filled.

"Oh, my, god, I love it! Is that the bathroom?" She said pointing to the doors of the walk in wardrobe.

"No, that's the bathroom" I said pointing to the frosted glass sliding doors across the room. "That what you're pointing at. That is a closet to be filled" She jumped up and down and then looked at me. I opened my arms so she could hug me knowing that's what she wanted to do and she ran up and hugged me pretty hard for a human. She ran around the bedroom for about 10 minutes when she walked over to Rosalie, and me as Rose had been sighing impatiently.

"Right now your done, lets go see Rose's room as I know she has been dying to see it." I said. Rosalie smiled and took my hand dragging me out of Alice's room. "Now, Alice's had a bigger closet, but yours has a better bathroom" I said taking her down to the second floor.

"This is so cool Bella. Your amazing!" Alice sang. I laughed,

"Well I do try!" I chuckled. I took Rosalie to the opposite end of the house to Alice's room on the 2nd floor. A full wall of it was filled with a massive mirror and there was another king sized bed in the middle. I chose this room for Rose, as it was more modern because the colour theme was black and white. In fact, this was the colour theme for the whole 2nd floor. The en suite had a step in Jacuzzi in the floor and you could even turn it into a steam room. I knew Rosalie would love it because it was just so her. She did the same as Alice as she entered, then returned to me sheepishly. She hugged me tight before letting me go.

"So you like your rooms?" I laughed.

"There amazing" Rose said at the same time Alice said "There the best" They looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I suggest we get back to our men before they go mad!" I said and they linked arms with me as we walked downstairs. Everyone went back to there respective partners and I went and slid onto Edwards lap.

"Where have you been?" He asked

"Showing the girls their rooms" I laughed at his expression "Well I figured there like family now, and it's not like anyone else stays here." He chuckled and nodded.

"But where's mine, that's the question." He mused

"I'll show you when I've got your clothes. Wanna come with?" I asked

"Hey, I thought I was coming" Alice pouted

"You can stay and explore the rest of the house" I assured her. She beamed at that and dragged her 'Jazzy pants' out of the room. Edward climbed onto my back and we were off.

"You know, its really weird climbing on your girlfriends back," He whispered in my ear. I just laughed.

When we arrived at the house I heard Carlisle and Esme talking in the living room and decided to make them jump. First though, we went around everyone's bedroom picking their clothes for tomorrow and then we met at the top of the stairs. I slid down the banister smoothly, not making a sound, while Edward tiptoed down the stairs. I took his hand in mine and we walked into the living room as though we'd been there the whole time.

"Hey mum, dad," Edward said from behind them causing Esme to spill her water and Carlisle to jump in shock. Edward and me broke down into laughter while they looked at us disapprovingly.

"We've just been and got everyone's things and we were going to head back to mine. Do you want to come? Last chance?" I offered

"No, no, you kids go have fun." Carlisle said "But not to much" he added causing us all to laugh.

"Bye" We shouted in synch and we were back in front of the television with in minutes.

Everyone was still exploring the house and Edward and me were sat talking until he asked the question.

"So, you never did tell me. Where's my room?" He questioned amused.

"Well, I was, at first, going to let you share my room, but there's no bed. Anyway, I know a room that you will absolutely love. Come on." He chuckled at my enthusiasm and pulled me up off his lap. I leaded him to the top floor of my house, The fourth floor.

"I love your house Bella, it's so light and open." He stated out of know-where.

"What where you expecting? Coffins and dungeons and moats?" I giggled.

"No, not the moats!" He joked

"Not the moats" I repeated to myself. We laughed and when we finally got to the top floor I dragged him to the 2nd door on the left. I loved this room as it looked out over the forest. All the back wall was glass and there were black curtains at the edge. In the middle was a large golden bed and like my room the final wall was covered with music as I liked to come and sit in here. There was a bathroom, but this was a smaller one with no bath, only a shower. There was a small black couch in the corner also, though it didn't look out of place. The closet was added through the bathroom, so as not to crowd the room.

"So, do you like it?" I asked nervous. He turned to me and walked to me with exaggerated slowness. When he finally reached me he took my hands and kissed each of my knuckles causing my breath to hitch.

"I love it. It's better than mine at home!" He said

"Good, because I expect you here a lot" I joked, but the truth behind the words was clear.

"As long as you want me here, I'm here" He answered.

"I want to try something" I whispered. I leaned forward. "Don't move" I was moving forward incredibly slow. When our lips reach, it was like nothing else. It was better than before. We put all of our love forward and right then I knew, that was it. I couldn't leave him now.


	14. Facing the Wrath

BPOV

Previously

"I want to try something" I whispered. I leaned forward. "Don't move" I was moving forward incredibly slow. When our lips reach, it was like nothing else. It was better than before. We put all of our love forward and right then I knew, that was it. I couldn't leave him now.

When I finally pulled back my breathing was uneven and my eyes excited. He grinned and pulled me closer into his arms. I curled up in my chest and we stood like that for a while. As long as I was with him nothing else mattered. After a while I heard him yawn and dragged him to the bed. I walked with him to the bed before prying his arms from around my waist and turning to walk away. I thought he was asleep so it startled me when I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

"I thought I'd go for a run seen as your all asleep." I whispered back. I don't know why it just fit with the scene and the fact it was pitch black.

"St-stay." He stuttered.

"You want me to stay? I mean I'm cold and hard. You wont get much sleep with me here." I answered startled by his outburst.

"Well if y-you don't wa-want to." He stuttered unsure of himself now. I loved the effect I had on him and I could tell he thought he didn't have the effect on me. Though I'd never admit it, even when he said my name it sent shivers down my spine. How could it not? He was the most beautiful, handsome thing on this planet! I shook my head shaking away those thoughts coming back to earth.

"Of course I want to! I just figured to wouldn't want me" I chuckled.

"I'll always want you" He stated, more sure of himself now. There he goes giving me shivers again. I walked towards his opened arms and settled there.

"Goodnight Bella" He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward" I replied. I heard his breath and heartbeat steady a short while later and I knew then he was asleep. I found it fascinating how he could just escape the world in his dreams. It was amazing to me.

It was around 3:oo am when he first began talking. At first I figured he woke up as he said my name, but when I saw his eyes closed I realised he was sleep talking. I listened again.

"Bella, Bella, don't go! Where are you? Bella. Giraffe, Bella" He said. I chuckled to myself at the randomness! He began talking again.

"Stupid fish. I love you Bella." I gasped at the intense meaning behind the words. "Charlie cook for yourself silly man." Ha he sounded like a little boy. That was pretty much it for his sleep talking as his breathing returned to normal

It was 7:00 am and I figured the Cullen's wouldn't wake till at least 9:00 am on the weekend so I stayed where I was watching the sunrise through the glass wall in Edward's room. I was relaxed and for the first time in a while happy. Content. Loved. I loved saying that. I'm loved. Haha, haven't heard that in a while. Laurent didn't love me. Not even like a daughter, the way I loved him as a father. The thoughts of Laurent saddened me so I began to think of shopping plans for today. Ok so I shouldn't have agreed to go shopping with Alice as I'd seen in Rose's head how out of control she gets but to be honest I couldn't care less. I wanted some girl time and I knew the exact way to do it! Alice walking into the room interrupted my thoughts. She awed at the sight of me staring at Edward's sleeping form before jumping on the bed to make him up. I burst into a giggling fit as Edward shot up out of bed as if the world depended on it. Alice high five me before I jumped on the bed with her jumping around.

"So today's going to be great!" Alice laughed

"I know, I can't wait! I've finally got a shopping partner!" I answered a little to enthusiastically.

"I know! Well I need to go home first and get some money but the" I cut her off.

"Shush! Did you not here me say I have billions! I'm not having you spend your money!" I exclaimed and I heard Edward sigh though I'm not sure why.

"Ok, if you insist" She giggled. I turned to Edward and wound my arms around his neck.

"Morning honey" I breathed into his neck. I swear I saw him shiver, though that might have been because of my cold arms.

"Morning love" He whispered. I kissed his cheek before running after Alice vampire speed and carrying her to Rosalie's new room. She let out a laugh as the speed sent her hair everywhere. We knocked on Rosalie's door before entering to find Emmett still in bed his head under the pillow and Rosalie digging in her bag to find some clothes.

"Hey guys." Alice chirped.

"HEY" Emmett shouted suddenly from under the pillow. I laughed along with Alice as Rose threw a pillow at him. She turned to us and waved.

"Hey" She said. "I don't know what to wear!" She sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty shore my clothes will fit you both then you'll both have full closets after today! And don't worry I've already explained this to Alice. I'm paying." I sighed pronouncing each syllable clearly.

"Thanks Bella. You're a life saver." She explained. I motioned for her to jump on my back and she sighed.

"Bella, we can walk around you know. Its not our fault your speed is inhuman." I laughed at her reasoning and we walked to my room human paste.

"Your speed is so boring!" I exclaimed, "I don't know how I survive at school" I sighed. When we reached my room and I opened the room the girls stood there stunned for a minute before running to check out my closet. As they looked around and they realised it was through the double doors they let out squeals and ran through the doors. And if I thought they were loud before now was a different story. Plus the fact I had vampire hearing. Even Jasper and Emmett heard there screams though and came running. I wasn't best pleased with what they were thinking.

Is that my Alice? Oh no, Bella's better not hurt her! I mean she said we could trust her then she goes and drinks her blood! Jasper thought, he obviously couldn't tell they were squeals of delight. I frowned at that.

Rosie! What's happening down there? Bella better not be eating her for breakfast! Emmett thought. His mind was very immature, but interesting though this particular thought had me sighing in frustration.

I could tell there thoughts were getting nearer and Rosalie noticed my frown.

"What is it Bella?" She asked just as the boys walked in with 'you better not be eating my girl' expressions on. I walked right up to them.

"I wasn't eating them for breakfast Emmett. And Jasper you can trust me. I was simply showing the girls how big my closet was and the love it. I thought you trusted me." I heard Alice and Rose gasp hearing what there boyfriends thought I was doing and I knew they were about the face there wrath. I feel sorry for them. Just then Edward decided to walk in looking confused at everyone's positions. He shrugged it off and came and wrapped his arms around me making me feel at home.

"I'm not ready yet give me 30 minutes" I said before pulling Alice and Rosalie into my gigantic closet and closing the door.


	15. Unfocused

BPOV

When the girls had finally chosen their clothes I walked them to my bathroom to do their hair and make-up.

"Ok, Rose we'll do you first seen as Emmett seems very impatient and his thoughts are getting more mischievous by the minute. Should I be scared?" She let out a frustrated sigh then she brightened up at the sight of my bathroom.

"Well I'd say yes but you could just beat him at arm wrestling if he did something bad and destroy his ego." I burst out laughing at her reasoning before motioning her to take a shower.

"Oh, I've already showered." She replied.

"Oh right. Well Alice have you?" I turned to Alice to see her admiring my beauty products. She turned to me.

"Yeah, I'm a early riser" She laughed.

"Well Rose would you like to take a seat at the end and I'll be with you shortly." I said in one of those voices beauticians use. We stared at each other before we burst out laughing. She sat down and I began working on her hair while Alice worked on her make-up. We chatted about random things while doing this such as where I've been (everywhere!) to how Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett got together. There stories where so romantic. When we'd done Rosalie looked stunning. Her hair was in soft curls leaving it halfway down her back and her make-up was light only being used to highlight her naturally beautiful features. Next was Alice. I took the Make-up this time while Rosalie took her hair. She straightened her hair out making it spike out at the end and added a bow on the side. For her make-up I kept it light only using mascara, a thin line of eyeliner and pink lip gloss making her lips look plump.

They then sat me down to begin there work on me. Rose took hair this time putting it into a messy ponytail reaching halfway down my bad. She then completed her work by making me look like I had a front fringe. I must admit the look suited me. Alice took my make-up using mascara, eyeliner lip gloss and foundation making my skin look more human. Though she protested she gave up in the end. She said using foundation would spoil my skin. Yeah right, she knows I never change. When we were done we each took the clothes we picked out and headed to our rooms to change.

We met each other at the top of the stairs and walked down gracefully. We met the guys at the bottom of the staircase to find them waiting impatiently. They immediately stopped when we came into sight and they stood there stunned for a second. I must admit we looked stunning. Rosalie was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a distressed effect, a black lacy blouse with a bow at the top, and a black leather jacket. To top it off she was wearing big sunglasses covering her eyes making her look mysterious and polka dot high heels making her legs look extra long. The whole outfit was dolce and gabbana adding to the effect. Alice was wearing a white and black low cut summer dress with a ribbon going from her right shoulder to the bottom left of the dress. There was also a ribbon at the waist looking like a belt. She had bangles on and black dolly shoes making her look cute. This outfit was chanel as she loved the designer. I was wearing a denim dress from juicy couture that went down to mid thigh revealing my pale legs. It had buttons down the middle and a line across the waist. I had a darker denim jacket on over that and gold sandals. (All pictures on profile)

I made a beeline for Edward and he immediately opened his arms for me. I walked into them feeling at home before dragging him out the door.

"Where are we going?" He questioned, I turned around and smiled angelically.

"Why, Shopping of course." I replied.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. I am not going shopping with that creature." He pointed at Alice disgustedly.

"Why not?" I was intrigued now to why he was acting like this. That was in fact until I saw into his mind.

"Because that monster drags you round for hours." He stomped his foot a little like a kid and pouted. I tilted his face to mine.

"More time to spend with me." I reminded him before dragging him to the garage. Alice and Rosalie followed with 2 very sulky boys and I thought of a way to cheer them up.

"Hey, how about we make a bet." I asked knowing immediately the boys would be intrigued.

"Your on." Emmett and Jasper said grinning like maniacs. I turned to Edward for his answer.

"Ok." He nodded getting enthusiastic. I turned and winked at Alice and Rose and they looked confused. I walked to the stand in my garage with the keys and pulled out 4 sets.

" Emmett, you can take"

"Oh can I take the jeep, please please please?" He asked, he obviously liked the jeep.

"Ok, but it wont help you win this bet." I tossed him the keys and he waited for me to continue while bouncing up and down.

"Jasper, anyone you want to take? Pick any." I said smiling at him. He looked shy but then looked around becoming more confident his eyes landed on the vehicle he wanted.

"Hoe about the Ducati?" He grinned and I tossed him the keys.

"Edward?" I asked knowing he knew what I meant.

"Aston Martin?" I nodded and slid the keys into his back pocket when I turned to kiss him. That was until Emmett cleared his throat rather loudly. I turned around to see a happy Jasper an annoyed Emmett and a grinning Alice and Rose.

"Right then girls, which car do you want to take? We can go together as part of the bet." I asked hoping they wouldn't argue. My hopes immediately vanished.

"Porsche 911 Turbo" Alice said

"Red BMW" Rose said. They turned to glare at each other and I decided to step in.

"Ok it seems we'll each be travelling on our own, though we might need the space with what were going to buy!" I laughed and Alice and Rose thanked me when I tossed them the keys.

"The bet is whoever gets there first, lets just say I'll arrange a little surprise for them. A surprise from a millionaire. Oh and one more thing. You hurt my babies, I hurt you." And with that I ran vampire speed to get my keys then speed off in my Mercedes s600 guard. I soon heard tires coming from behind me and I knew they were following me, though I knew know-one could keep speed with me. I then realised I hadn't arranged what mall we were going to and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Alice." I said casually

"Your driving at 120mph and your on your phone." She said disbelieving. I grinned.

"Reflexes. Hey what mall you want to go to?" I asked

"How about Seattle?" She asked

"Sure, I'll ring the others, you concentrate on driving. Bye" I said before hanging up. I didn't need her having an accident because of me. I dialled Emmett's number.

"Hey Belly bear." He shouted down the phone.

"Hey Emmy Bear" I laughed.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"You started it" I shot back. "Anyway, were going to Seattle mall."

"Ok, I'm going now because I just nearly ran over a cat." Emmett laughed.

"Em, that isn't funny. Watch my baby, bye" And I hung up again not waiting for a reply. I dialled Edwards number and heard him answer, but that's not what my mind was focussed on.


	16. Say Your Prayers

_Previously_

"_Hey Belly bear." He shouted down the phone._

"_Hey Emmy Bear" I laughed._

"_Don't call me that." He growled._

"_You started it" I shot back. "Anyway, were going to Seattle mall." _

"_Ok, I'm going now because I just nearly ran over a cat." Emmett laughed._

"_Em, that isn't funny. Watch my baby, bye" And I hung up again not waiting for a reply. I dialled Edward's number and heard him answer, but that's not what my mind was focussed on. _

BPOV

"Bella, Bella? Bella are you ok? Are you there?" I could faintly here Edward's voice on my phone though I zoned it out. I swerved the car to the side of the road terrified of what may come. This wasn't how I envisioned my day but I had to put that to the back of my mind, I had business to take care of. I leaped out of my car leaving it at the side of the road and threw the phone on the backseat.

I raced into the woods as fast as I can, following the voices of such evil minds. I had no idea what I could do. This wasn't part of the plan. All I wanted was to be happy yet my past still followed? Why?

The voices were getting closer and I steadied myself for what may come. I entered a small clearing in the woods and was greeted with glares from the 3 vampires that stood strong in a united force. They weren't crouched ready for battle as I expected, they were stood formally as of judging me.

"Victoria, James, Riley" I nodded my head to each not looking into their eyes afraid of the hate.

"Bella," James greeted looking at me like I was his prey. Victoria glared and Riley simply nodded my way seeming uninterested as he slung his arm around Victoria's shoulder causing a hiss to come from James. James was Victoria's mate and Riley was there friend though it was easy to see he worshiped the ground she walked on.

"Long time no see, I was wondering when I'd hear from you." I said trying to keep the tone light. There was a moment's pause before Victoria, of all people, spoke up.

"Yes, well we were just passing through, we've been hunting in the area." She smirked knowing I didn't approve of there hunting habits.

"Well, yes, it seems your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for me." I replied not letting her break the serene mask on my face.

"We apologise, we didn't realise the territory had been claimed. Last time we heard you were on the road." Riley spoke up.

"I maintain a permanent residence nearby." I answered narrowing my eyes slightly causing him to hold up his hands in surrender. I continued, "You never did say, why you were here?" I questioned turning my narrowed eyes to James, who considers himself the leader of their coven.

"Can't we come visit a old friend?" James said.

"Yes but as I remember we weren't exactly on, best terms." I said saying each word slowly towards the end.

"Ahh, well I'm not a good grudge holder." James admitted though I could see he was lying and I didn't need to be able to mind read to know that, though I thought it best to play along. He didn't need to know about my little gift.

"Fair enough, though that's not the reason you're here." I accused.

"Oops, caught red handed." Victoria faked a giggle and James wrapped his arm around her. I couldn't help but wonder were Edward was now, but shook that thought out of my head and began to focus. It was Riley that spoke up next.

"We came for revenge." He said bluntly and I flinched at the hate in his tone.

"I don't understand." I said carefully pronouncing each syllable.

"Oh, hush up, not on you. On the werewolves down La push." Victoria's voice was harsh at the mention of the werewolves.

"If you don't mind me asking, what have they done?" I asked but soon wished I didn't as Riley let out a fierce snarl. I mimicked his moves and held my hands up in surrender causing him to narrow his blood red eyes at me.

"He killed Riley's last mate, and we look out for our coven." Victoria said proudly, and emphasizing the word last.

"Wow Victoria, I didn't no you were that loyal." I said sarcastically, as I looked from Riley to James. I heard Riley thinking about their little kiss they shared when James was hunting. Then something dawned on me. "You say his last mate. How many has he had?" I asked hoping I wasn't being to personal.

"Lots, he loses them after he gets bored, but this one was more serious. She lasted 10 months. That is until the werewolves." James sighed dramatically.

"So, why were you coming to find me? I mean shouldn't you be killing some wolves now?" This was the fact that confused me the most.

"We know you can read minds. We want your help, it will make it easier. We also heard they killed your creator and thought you might want in?" Riley said.

I thought about it for a second but I just couldn't do it. I made a truce with them and some of them are just teenagers.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass, I made a treaty with them." I spoke after a moment's silence. Riley lunged at me but was pushed back by James. I was stunned but not for long.

"We will come back for you, but right now we have some wolves to rip to shreds." And with that he was gone. Victoria turned and ran after him only turning back to glare at me through her long eyelashes.

"Say your prayers." Riley whispered in my ear before running after Victoria. And one things for shore, I'm terrified. I ran full speed to my car and jumped into the drivers seat. I knew what I had to do logically. I knew that my scent was all over the Cullen's. I knew James and I know he'll track them down as blackmail. I've heard it. He'll use whatever he can.

I reached into the back and picked my phone up dialling the airport.

"Hello, Seattle air travel, how may I help you?" The receptionist at the airport said.

"Hello, I'd like to book 8 tickets to Italy please?" I said rushing slightly as I speeded to Seattle mall.

"When for sweetie?" She asked.

"As soon as possible please. And can I have first class if that's possible?" I was getting impatient.

"Sure thing, it's all done, you'll be flying at 14:15" She spoke in a final tone. I looked at my watch and realised it was 12:05am. We went over my card details before hanging up. I then rang Esme and told her to meet us at Seattle airport. She questioned first but then agreed when I said her family was in danger, we hung up just as I got out of the car to see the Cullen's already there with excited expressions.

As soon as I met eyes with Edward he was rushing to my side after noticing something was wrong. The others followed suit.

"Bella, what happened, we were ringing you and you weren't picking up." Alice said while Edward was asking if I was ok in his mind. I looked at all their beautiful faces saving Edwards for last before letting out a deep breath.

"Guys, I put the phone down on Emmett and began to ring Edward when I heard someone familiars mind. An old ally that turned on me over 20 years ago. We didn't leave on the best of terms. I picked his mind up along with the 2 other members of his coven. Their names are James, Victoria and Riley. James and Victoria are mates. I ran to see them before they picked my scent up on any of you and met them in the woods. We had a conversation and them being in the area explains the number of deaths recently.

Anyway, turns out the werewolves down at La Push killed Riley's mate and they wanted revenge. More importantly they wanted my help as they found out about me mind reading. I said no, I hate battles and war and I have a treaty with the wolves, which I don't want to break. Lets just say they didn't like that. They're on their way to La push now. But I read James's mind, the hunt is his obsession and he won't stop until he has revenge on me for not helping. Riley left me with a few words as well. 'Say your prayers' he said before disappearing into the forest. Were leaving to Italy at 14:15 and Esme and Carlisle are meeting us at the airport. I'm truly sorry you've been dragged into this." I finished and looked at each of the faces.

"So, just to check, these dudes are vampires right?" Emmett asked I rolled my eyes at his question before telling them what was going to happen.

"Edward and I will take my Mercedes Guard, Alice and Jasper take the Porsche and Emmett and Rose take the BMW, and no arguing, those are the fastest cars we have here. Were going to Seattle airport and I will pick up the tickets first as I drive fastest and try not to get pulled over. We haven't got time for that now. Ok?" Everyone nodded and went to there vehicles and I hopped in the car. While Edward slid in just as gracefully. On the way there I didn't stop apologising to Edward for causing his family this hassle to which he assured that it didn't matter as long as everyone was safe.

"I'm really sorry Edward, your family doesn't deserve this." I repeated again,

"Bella, Bella, Bella, its not your fault, you didn't no this was going to happen, you couldn't have stopped it." He reasoned.

"I could have helped them," I murmured.

"And risked yourself getting killed? You did the right thing Bella and I'm sure all my family agree." He soothed me rubbing circles on my hand.

We arrived at the airport before everyone else and saw Carlisle and Esme waiting there. I apologised to them before running off dry sobbing to pick the tickets up. I heard Edward behind me explaining to there parents what was happening and them agreeing with Edward that it wasn't my fault. I got the tickets before turning back to walk to were everyone was stood as the rest of the Cullen's had arrived now. Time flashed by and as I was boarding the plane the only thing I could think was,

Keep my family safe.


	17. Change me!

BPOV

The plane ride to Italy seemed long and stressful as Jasper and me discussed the best ways to keep the family safe. It turns out he'd read a lot of military books and was a expert on different tactics. I laid my head on Edwards chest as we began our journey down and looked him in the eyes.

"I'll never forgive myself if something happens to any of you." I spoke softly.

"Nothings going to happen." He soothed though I could see traces of doubt in his eyes.

"Oh yeah? There's 3 of them and 1 of me, and I've got 7 humans to protect at the same time. I should never have gotten involved with you, I knew it was dangerous but I ignored it. And now were all in danger." I sighed and I saw the tightening of his eyes when I talked about never talking to him.

"Bella, my life wouldn't be worth living if it wasn't for you." He spoke lovingly.

"Don't say that, if I die, I'll leave behind what I can to make shore you get out there safely." I spoke harshly.

"Don't talk like that your not going to die." He replied just as harshly.

"We've been throu" I suddenly stopped. We were near enough ground now for me to hear the thoughts of those at the airports and what I heard was not good.

"There everywhere" I breathed

"What Bella? What? You're making me anxious." He patted my shoulder to try getting my attention and eventually I came back to reality.

"If I ask you to do something will you do it me?" I asked.

"Of course, anything." He replied instantly.

"When we get off the plane completely ignore me, act like I've never talked to you before in my life, don't even look at me. Then go straight to the ticket desk and get your family 7 tickets to Alaska as soon as possible, but make sure you make it sound like it's a family vacation. Don't think about me and don't talk about me. Here's some money, and I'll meet you on the plane. Tell this to the rest of your family but write it down or they'll hear you, were to close now. Got it?" I asked rushing as we got nearer and nearer to landing.

"Yes, but Bella why?" He questioned like he was questioning my sanity.

"Just do it and I'll explain on the plane to Alaska. I just didn't think. Ok, we can't talk now they'll here. Here's a sheet of paper with the instructions on." I handed him a sheet of paper with the same instructions I gave Edward and placed a light kiss on his lips before turning around acting like I'd never met him before. I saw him pass the paper around and them all nod in my direction before turning back to there partner.

"We have now arrived in Italy, please gather your belongings and safely make your way off the plane. Thank you for flying with us." The announcement said. I grabbed my handbag and walked towards the doors quickly hoping that none of them would pick up my scent.

As I entered the airport I immediately picked up the scents of 4 of them. The ones they usually sent out. And as soon as they caught my scent all there heads turned my way locking eyes with me. I walked towards a quite corner out of the sunlight shining through the windows and saw that all four of them were making there way over. The Cullen's walked straight by me not even turning their heads and for which I was grateful. They didn't need to risk their safety anymore.

"Welcome to Italy" Jane spoke; she acted as the leader of this little group who were sent to do the Volturi's dirty work often. She was the most powerful in my opinion.

"Thank you, I was just passing through. To what do I owe the pleasure of you awaiting my arrival?" I asked trying to be subtle.

"We heard of your visit through some nomads who believed you were mingling with werewolves." Demetri said towering over me making me feel threatened and I saw many humans begin to look our way, but none of the Cullen's even glimpsed our way.

"It seems you have been miss informed. I simply have a truce with them, which I didn't want to break, as it would mean war. I didn't wish to kill or to be killed." I spoke clearly not letting them see how threatened I felt.

"Lets move this conversation to somewhere a little more private shall we?" Alec asked and moved in on me closer. I simply nodded them and followed them through the shadows to the back of the airport were there was no one to be seen.

When we were safely out of sight we continued our discussion.

"We understand your reasoning Isabella but werewolves we kill. We do not make treaties with them. We do not pass the opportunity to begin a war with them even if it is risking our life. Understand?" Felix's voice was threatening and his stance made me think this would not end well. Felix was the biggest, the fighter. The killer.

"Of course" I replied shakily. I've met the volturi before but never in a situation like this. I stay out of trouble, no need to get myself killed.

"The Volturi don't give second chances" Jane reminded Felix.

"Technically she didn't break the rules Jane" Felix stood in for me. Jane snapped her head up in Felix's direction sending him a glare. In less than a second he was withering in agony on the floor.

"Yes, but we don't honour truces with werewolves" She spat the last word as if she was a human that had just tasted off milk. She then turned back to me relieving Felix of the pain and sighed. "What to do, what to do?" She murmured to herself.

"Jane dearest, how about we leave this for now and return to Aro, she hasn't broken any serious rule and she is innocent. When we return to Aro if he disagrees we will return though I'm sure he'll agree with us." Alec spoke.

"Very well" She nodded "But watch your back and remember, the Volturi don't give second chances" She repeated. I nodded and thanked them and watched as they put their cloaks on and disappeared out of sight. I sighed in relief and returned to the building entering it but staying out of the sun.

I purchased my tickets for Alaska and sat away from the Cullen's all to aware that the Volturi could return any time under Aro's ordered.

They didn't return though and I boarded my flight. As soon as I was sure we were out of hearing distance of the airport and there were no vampires on the plane I hurried to find the Cullen's and dragged them up to first class as they said they felt cheeky buying the tickets with the money I gave them. As soon as we were seated they began asking questions.

"So what was that all about?" Alice asked being super hyper as usual.

"Did you see the people I was with?" I asked

"Yeah," Everyone replied.

"Well let me start from the beginning. There's a very powerful family in the vampire world that enforce the rules. I guess you could call them royalty. They punish anyone who breaks the rules" I was cut off by the hyper pixie.

"There are rules?" She asked

"Only one main one. Can you guess what it is? Its pretty obvious." They all looked blank.

"Nope cant think of it" Edward spoke breaking Everyones concentration.

"Keep the secret" I stated and everyone immediately understood so I carried on "But there are people in this world who don't always follow the rules and there punished. The Volturi kill them. There are 5 that make up the family, they are Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia and Athenodora" I spoke low as people were starting to try and listen as we huddled.

"But if there's only 5, how is it so dangerous?" Edward asked,

"5that make up the family," I corrected "There's also the guard"

"That sounds, serious" Jasper breathed and I nodded.

"The guard is made up of 10 or 11 last I heard. And most of them have special powers." I added

"So if they heard that we knew, how come your still alive?" Carlisle asked

"They didn't but they heard I didn't help kill the wolves and they don't honour truces with werewolves. They sent four of the guard, Jane, the most powerful. With one glare can have you screaming on the floor in agony. Alec, Jane's twin sister, he cuts off senses all together, no smell no sight no sound. Him and Jane are known as the most powerful in the vampire world. They also sent Felix; he relies on his strength and is often used as the executer, and finally Demetri, he's a tracker. He catches the, I don't know how to put it, the taste of someone' mind and can find them. They usually send these four out together." I said.

"Were safe from them now though, Felix and Alec made sure Jane left it. Forget about it." I added

"Ok, but why Alaska?" Esme asked

I have some _vegetarian _friends there who will be willing to help. There are 4 of them. It's been Irina, Laurent's mate was from. It will be 5 against 3 if there willing to help. Easy." I stated though I couldn't hide my worry, it was too obvious. They ignored it though and we sat in silence for the rest of the flight. We were nearing Alaska when I finally got the courage to ask them what I wanted to earlier.

"Guys?" I said softly in case anyone was sleeping. They all turned around indicating they were awake so I carried on. "I'm not saying it will come to this but this is just in case it does. This is going to be really dangerous and you've got to know its going to be hard protecting you all. Some of you may get injured and I am so sorry for that as its all my fault. I want to know if you are close to dying would you like me to leave you or change you to a vampire, you don't have to tell me straight away as I know it's a difficult decision but let me know. Think about it. I just hope it wont come to that." I was almost whispering at the end. They all patted my arm comforting while Edward wrapped his arm around me putting my head on his shoulder.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"I want you to change me. Even if I'm not dying, just change me."


	18. Carmen and Eleazar

**Disclaimer- I do not own annything twilight-wish i did ): **

**Here's a new chapter so ENJOY!**

BPOV

"Wha-what?" I stuttered hoping I heard him wrong though with my super senses there's a very little chance of that.

"Change me. It doesn't have to be now, but I want to spend forever with you. I want to be with you all the time." He spoke softly though his eyes showed determination.

"No, only if you're dying. I wont do that to you." My voice was strong though it was hard to decline his offer that was as tempting as human blood.

"Why? You don't want me?" He guessed, seeming hurt.

"Of course I want you, you silly oversensitive boy," I gently

Smacked his chest. "I will not damn you to this life. I believe we have lost our souls and I wont kill your soul. I believe there's nothing after this life and I won't damn you to an eternity of emptiness. After all, when you live for forever, what do you live for?" I finished my speech and waited for his reply which he very carefully worded

"Bella, you have a soul. You love, you care. I don't need an afterlife if I'm with you forever. And I'll live for you. You're my everything." His voice was soft, yet full of compassion and I could see the love in his eyes.

"I need time to think this over, give me until this is over." My voice sounded final and he nodded in defeat. I couldn't let myself hope that he wanted forever with me.

"Bella?" I turned to see Jasper and Alice. It was Alice who spoke.

"Yes Alice?" I replied my voice strained due to the pressure I was under. Edward pulled me closer while Alice sent me a sympathetic look before continuing.

"Me and Jasper have come to a decision. We wish for you to change us. We don't care as long as we get to spend eternity together. And also if one of us needs changing we ask for you to also change the other. Is that ok?" Alice's voice was filled with different emotions. Determination, compassion, understanding, trust but the one I picked up most… Fear. I rushed out of Edwards voice to hug her comfortingly.

"Of course that's ok, as long as it's what you want. But Alice, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you afraid of?" I asked feeling the fear build up in myself. Just because Edward may want this type of life, doesn't mean Alice and the others will.

She took a minute, but finally she answered.

"I don't blame you for any of this, but I'm afraid of losing my family. I mean for example, if Emmett gets changed, you will change Rosalie as well. I'll never be able to see them from the stories you've told me Bella. Newborns are under no control." Slice was right and this was something I hadn't considered. I had told Alice and the others about newborns and the wars of the south which I passed through the night they stayed at my home.

"What do you want me to do Alice?" I meant this as a rhetorical question but clearly they all had an answer. I only just realised the whole family had been watching and they'd discussed this earlier.

It was Esme that spoke next.

"If one of us gets hurt, and the only thing to do is change them, we want you to change all of us. A month in between each to help us get settled. Will you do that for us Bella? Will you help keep our family from falling apart?" Esme's voice was desperate pleading me to help them and I was so taken aback all I could do was nod. I felt Alice's bony arms wrap around me pulling me into a hug, then I was passed to someone else. Everyone took there turn hugging me and thanking me before I settled back in my seat with Edward still in a semi catatonic phase.

"Bella, please talk to me beautiful?" He spoke. I was pulled out of my trance by a hand pulling my face up to him in comparison to staring down at my lap. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"For a second Edward I could see it. See you and me hand in hand. Equal strength. But what about your family Edward? You can't leave them, your one of them and I'm not. The bottom line is, you can't leave your family." My voice wobbling and my hands shaking, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled my unstable frame into him.

"My family will miss me. What family wouldn't miss someone when they were gone? But I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I love you and any one of them would be asking for the same thing I'm asking." He said.

"The airplane is now descending, please make sure you have your seatbelts on and your trays are put away. Make sure you gather all your belongings before exiting and thank you for flying with us." The speaker rang out and I decided to end this conversation for now. I looked towards the love of my life and he nodded in understanding.

I picked up the phone on the back of the seat in front of me and began to dial an all to familiar number. The hostess came to me when she realised what I was doing.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't use that while descending." Her tone was harsh and she was eyeing up Edward a little to much for my liking. I tensed up and Edward wrapped his arm around me comforting me, which caused the hostess to glare at me, weakly might I add.

"It's an emergency, life or death." I stated, being my stubborn self. She nodded grudgingly before heading back to her seat.

I redialled the number and someone answered within the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard Carmen's voice through the phone.

"Hello Carmen its Bella. I need your help." My voice showed urgency and she heard it to.

"What can we do for you Bella?" She asked and I heard several conversations stop in the background after hearing my name.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate." I explained the story of what happened with James and I only hoped they'd help. After I recounted everything I had one final thing to tell them. "So the thing is Carmen, I have found a mate. But he's human and I have my scent all over his family. You know James and you know he won't stop at anything to hunt me down and I can't protect them on my own. There are 7 of them. I'm on my way to Alaska now, I just needed to get away from Forks. Carmen I'm begging, please help me?" I pleaded and I heard mumbling in the background while they discussed, though nothing was clear as the phone plane had bad reception.

"Bella?" Kate spoke from the phone now. "I'm sorry we can't help you. Irina wants the wolves dead and is still angry you didn't help now with the wolves and now she feels your getting what you deserved for not helping James and his coven. She wishes Tanya and me not to help and we have to respect those wishes, though she spoke nothing of Carmen and Eleazar. I'm so sorry Bell's" Her voice showed her remorse and I held the phone tight to my face.

"I understand. Thank you Kate." I spoke and waited for Carmen to speak.

"Bella, Eleazar and me wish to help you and your new family, we will do all we can to protect them. We'll meet you at the airport. Goodbye now." Carmen spoke clearly.

"Thank you so much, goodbye." I said with honesty in my voice in my voice. I put down the phone and turned to Edward.

"What did they say?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him. I kissed him on the nose then began to answer him.

"I rang my friends, Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar. I asked for help to protect you guys but the thing is Irina was Laurent's mate and holds a grudge against me for not helping her take down the La Push pack. She's angered that I once again turned down the offer to kill them after they've killed 2 of our kind and has asked her sisters, Tanya and Kate not to help me as she believes I'm getting what I deserve. She didn't however say anything about Carmen and Eleazar and they have chosen to help us. They'll meet us at the airport when we land in a few minutes." I finished and looked at Edward with a sense of hope that he seemed to be holding to.

"That's good." He simply said before informing the other of what had happened.

We landed soon after and hurriedly rushed through the airport. I could smell Carmen and Eleazar and followed their scent to where they were stood around baggage control. I ran straight into Carmen's stone arms. She was my closest friend I'd had before Alice and Rosalie and she was one of my only allies as a vampire. As I pulled away I turned to see the Cullen's grinning at me.

"What?" I asked innocently

"You looked like you were going to crush her" Emmett boomed causing several people to look our way. I laughed it off, then turned to introduce everyone.

"Guys this is Carmen," I motioned towards her, "And Eleazar" I stated motioning towards them.

"Carmen, Eleazra, these are the Cullen's, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, and finally my Edward." I motioned towards each of them in pairs before finally wrapping my arms around Edward's waist while he wound his round mine. I heard Emmett fake gag and turned just in time to see Rose hit him up the back of the head.

I saw Eleazar and Carmen chuckle out of the corner of my eye and I joined in with them.

After we'd finished with the greetings we all made our way out of the entrance quickly and walked out to find 2 hired cars. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Esme got in the first while Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar got in the second.

We speeded of down the road towards the forest were I figured we were heading.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Yeah?" I turned to Edward fully causing everyone to scream at me to watch the road. I simply sighed and stayed looking towards Edward.

"Where are we going?" He asked and everyone leaned in to hear my answer.

"Were heading towards the forest, Eleazar and Carmen will have brought camping things for you and I figured it will be best to be out of the way of any other humans while we were here." I spoke softly and they all nodded in agreement.

A few miles later we were deep into the forest and we saw the others pulling up ahead and followed suit. We jumped out of the car and made our way over to where the others were. They had already set up camp with tents as Eleazer drives insanely fast, and that's coming form me! Carlisle walked straight over to Esme while every couple took a tent.

Edward grabbed me and tugged me slightly towards the tent that was left in the middle. I smiled when I walked in and was candles and a small heater that worked on batteries but was also powerful. I leaned up and kissed Edward's lips softly and pulled him towards the blow up mattress.

As it wasn't quite dark yet we decided we needed something to occupy the time and I quickly came up with of something to do.

"Edward, tell me about you an your family. You know all about me and I know nothing of you." I said breaking the silence.

* * *

**What d'you think... REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	19. Goodbye Riley

**Heey, i know its been a little longer than usual, i've been on holiday and such but i wont bore you with my excuses. I'm not to sure how this storys going so far and i've been wanting to focus on other storys but i'm still going to finish this one first because i hate it when storys get discontinues. I'm aware the timeline isnt too realistic but i think thats part of the plot. So heres chapter 19 and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:i do not own anything twilight :(**

BPOV

"You want to know about me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course! And your family as well." I replied in an obvious tone.

"Ok, well I'll tell you my story first then we can play 20 questions."

"Ok," I answered

"I used to live in Chicago. I'm adopted. When I was 7, my mum and dad went out one night saying they'd be back soon. They left me alone and to this day I still don't know where they went. I figured they'd gone to do the shopping or something but they didn't come home." His voice began to crack and I pulled him into a comforting hug. "I waited for days for them to come home and eventually 2 weeks later there was a knock on the door. I never usually answered the door to strangers but I figured it could be my parents. I was starving to death. Literally." He said his tone sad.

He sighed letting out a shaky breath he'd been holding in and ran his hand through his hair. I saw tears pool in his eyes and held him closer while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It was a man, Matthew his name was. He asked for my parents and when I told him I didn't know where they were he went mad. He dragged me onto the front lawn and began kicking me and hitting me. I thought I was going to die." He choked back his sobs. I ran my fingers through his hair and traced patterns on his back. "I was lucky though. The neighbour heard my cries and called the police it took them a while to get there so I was fully unconscious when they came to take me to the hospital but they caught the man. I was taken to the local hospital but they didn't have the facilities I needed and they needed a specialist doctor to treat the damage that he'd done. I was transferred to New York as Carlisle is a highly recommended doctor and he took over treating me. When he found out about my past and he told Esme she insisted on offering to adopt me. They checked with me first and I agreed of course. No one can resist Esme." He chuckled a little at the end. "I found out later who the man was. My parents had got into debt with him. They borrowed money off him after my father lost his job and the man was a drug addict. My parents knew he would come for them if they didn't move and the police assumed I was just in their way of freedom. A few weeks after I moved in with Carlisle and Esme, the police returned. My parents had been found dead, killed by a friend of the Matthew as he was in jail now thanks them. It crushed me and I still had to testify against Matthew. That's how I bonded with Carlisle. He really helped me." He chuckled a little with a faint smile on his lips. "I got through the trial but Matthews friends were still out to get me so I was forced to move. Carlisle and Esme refused to give me up and offered to move with me. I objected at first but they were having none of it. That's how we ended up in Forks." He finished.

"At least you got a happy ending. With Esme and Carlisle." I added.

"Yes I suppose but do you know what would be a really happy ending?" He asked. I was baffled.

"No idea." I replied clueless.

"If I got to spend eternity with you." He smiled. My jaw clenched. I was not damning him for eternity!

"Not now." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine." He huffed. I tried to lighten the mood after that.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked him truly interested.

"Depends on the day." He replied blushing slightly.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"1 clue, today its topaz." He blushed more. If I could have been blushing, I would have but to be honest, I was quite flattered.

"That's sweet." I giggled looking up at him. "Mines green if that helps." I laughed as his blush darkened. "Ok, so what's your favourite hobby?" I questioned.

"Playing the piano." He answered without missing a beat.

"That's amazing! Are you good?" I exclaimed.

"Esme thinks so. I compose my own songs." He said slightly proud of himself.

"You'll have to play for me sometime." I **winked at him. I don't know where all this sudden confidence in me came from! "Ok well my favourite hobby, apart from hunting, is reading. **My favourite book is wuthering heights." I laughed at his expression of disbelief.

"How can you like that book? They have no redeeming quality!" He stated pouting a little.

"That's the point! There love is there only redeeming quality!" I giggled. Kissing his pouted lips lightly. "Now, I'm going to ask some questions. I got this off of a friends episode so don't blame me if it doesn't work. Clear your mind make sure its blank. And close your eyes. You done that?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Yes" He grinned.

"Ok. I'm going to ask some questions. Say the first answer that comes into your head without thinking about it." I stated.

"Ok" He grinned again.

"Pepsi or Coke?" I asked

"Coke" he replied

"Strawberry or blueberry?"

"Strawberry"

"Blue or green?"

"Blue"

"Rock or Rap?"

"Rock"

"Books or movies?"

"Books"

"Night or morning?"

"Morning"

"Run or walk?"

"Run"

"Winter or summer?"

"Summer"

"Cold or hot?"

"Cold"

"Weird or normal?"

"Weird"

We carried on like that for a while until he yawned. I looked at the clock and found it to be 3 in the morning.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry you must be so tired, I've been questioning you for hours." I shrieked shocked.

"Chill out! I've still got to question you!" He laughed.

"You do know its impossible to clear my head right? I could think of what I'm going to write in an essay about the civil war in 1 second! And the essay would be like 7 pages long!" I exclaimed. He gaped at me his mouth open.

"You really think that fast?" He asked

"Yep, now sleep!" I demanded.

"Fine! I love you Bella. Goodnight." He sighed. I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you too. Goodnight Edward." I replied.

I lay there until morning when Edward began to stir. I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth, waking him up.

"Good morning Eddie" I teased.

"Good morning Belly," He said mockingly. I giggled and kissed him again on the mouth but I was shocked when he leaned back.

"What's up?" I asked concerned

"Morning breath." He sighed and slipped out of the sleeping bag we were both in.

"Right, well we have nothing to sort that out with so…" I trailed of and walked out of the tent. I was shocked to see everybody sat around the fire.

"Morning guys" I said trying to sound cheery though we all knew this morning was anything but that. I got a reply of 'mornings' in return and forced smiles but that was it. "You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yes but we have no food." Alice pointed out.

"Do you guys think deer would be ok?" I questioned not sure of the answer.

"Sure!" Emmett boomed and everyone agreed as long as they got to eat something. I turned to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm going to get breakfast. I'll be back soon and you'll all be safe with Eleazer and Carmen." I said

"You're hunting it?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I'll just kill it." I said softly scared to frighten him.

"Can I come?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes sure. I suppose I'm not really hunting." I shuddered at what would happen if I were.

I leaned down and Edward climbed on my back. We ran against the wind and Edward had his face in the crook of my neck. I stopped near a river were I heard a herd of deer. I set Edward down near a tree and ran after the buck. I pounced on it and snapped its neck. Turning around I saw Edward watching me carefully.

I walked towards him carefully worried I had scared him. My worries immediately vanished when I reached him and he wound his arms around my waist. I dropped the deer to the side and he leaned in to kiss me.

"How romantic." I heard a creepy voice say. "Escaping in the forest together."

I turned and saw Riley, standing leaning against a tree. He began to walk forward and I pushed Edward further behind me. A snarl escaped my mouth as I began to back away though Riley carried on walking forward casually. He stopped a few feet short of me and I hissed at him. A warning.

"What do you want Riley?" I spat at him.

"I want to hurt you. Not physically, emotionally. You didn't help avenge my mate. So I'm going to kill yours." He said his eyes zeroing in on Edward.

"Never" I spat. I admit it sounded like a bad horror movie but this situation couldn't get any worse.

"Bella, don't be like that." He said. "I'm doing you a favour, you don't want a _human_ in your life." He tilted his head to the side as if figuring out a battle plan. And I knew he was. I knew every move he was going to make.

Within a second I was in a defensive crouch in front of Edward as I saw what move he was going to make. Without a second thought Riley leaped forward making a grab for my left arm. Already hearing that's what he was going to do, I did a spiral kick sending him flying into the tree opposite.

He growled picking himself up and charged at me again. I jumped out of the way landing on his back and pulling of his right ear. He let out an ear piercing scream and pulled me over dragging me onto the floor. He jumped on my back and grabbed my arm ready to rip it off when I swung my legs around kicking him with enough force to send him miles away in the trees. Of course he grabbed the first tree and ran up behind me. I turned to grab Edward when he grabbed my neck threatening to behead me.

I looked at Edward and saw him standing in shock. I couldn't loose him, not now.

I wrapped my arms around Riley's torso and squeezed his ribs with as much pressure as I had. His hold on me seemed to weaken and I struggled from his grasp. Spinning around to him I kicked him down and grabbed his arm, pulling it off. I did the same with the other and he stumbled around trying to kick me.

I had the upper hand and grabbed his head.

"I hate to do this Riley but you leave me no choice." I whispered before pulling his head off. I was disgusted with myself, even if he was going to kill Edward, there had to have been another way.

I screeched at the top of my voice and collapsed on the floor. I saw Edward still stood in shock and my body began trembling in sobs. _Stop it! Pull yourself together_ I thought to myself. I wiped away tears that would never fall and stood up. Without looking at Edward and his shocked face I picked the lighter up out of my back pocket and set Riley on fire.

After I'd done that I took a deep breath and turned to Edward. That's when I heard a scream that could only belong to one person.

* * *

**Soooooo...tell me what you think! Here's also a preview of a story i've been working on but i'm not sure when i'll put it up. Soo its below if you want to check it out... Thank you!**

**I'm Hurting Inside**

Sobbing, I slid down the wall of the girls' bathroom in Forks High. My arms and legs were aching and my ribs throbbing. My head was pounding and my vision was going burry though this was nothing compared to my emotional pain. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I relived what had just happened.

I was walking through the corridor looking at the floor when I was pushed to the side. I was able to catch myself from falling to the floor. I looked up to see who pushed me hoping it was an accident but whom was I kidding?

_Jessica pushed me again, harder this time and I fell into the wall banging my head and knee's. I let out a groan and heard the crowd laugh. I sighed, this happened every day._

_Lauren then joined in kicking me until I fell to the ground._

_I opened my eyes and saw her taking another kick at my ribcage. _

_People began throwing their litter at me and I choked back a sob, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. _

_Not giving in Lauren and Jessica carried on pushing and kicking me. Every time I managed to get up they pushed me back down, I was to weak. I hadn't eaten in days._

_"Stop it!" I yelled and I heard a cheer irrupt from the crowd at the sound of my croaky voice. They carried on, doing it harder this time. Then I heard the beginning of the insults._

_"Bitch!" Mike screamed at me._

_"Bella never had a fella" Eric shouted joining in_

_"Slut" I heard Tyler say_

_"You're a mess," Angela laughed at me._

_I heard more insults come from whom, I don't know, all I know is Lauren and Jessica had finally stopped. I struggled to get up, every joint in my body aching, then ran off as good as I could into the girls toilets._

This was the worst it had been so far. They hurt me everyday, even if its only with words.

It had been happening since I started high school and I don't know why. All I know is I hated it.

I started sobbing; making my head worse but it didn't matter any more. I was done caring. Once I started sobbing I couldn't stop and I wasn't aware there were others in the bathroom until they spoke.

There 4 girls together. The slutty type. They didn't even use the toilets. They walked straight to the mirrors and began plastering on make up. It was when they were nearly finished they saw me on the floor sobbing.

"Well, well, well. Look what we found." Courtney said. I'd learnt their names through there conversation.

"Oh yes, and ugh, it's crying. Stupid cry baby." Molly spoke up, acting as though I wasn't a real person.

"Maybe we should bring Lauren and Jessica back. Get her to shut up." Emma suggested.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get ourselves mucky with her blood now would we." Courtney snickered.

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	20. Alice

Heey again. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I've had alot to do recently so its been a week or 2. I know the suspense! I'm kind of just making this story up as i go so it can take a while to do a chapter. I dont really know whats coming after this so you'll just have to keep reading! Anyway sorry for the delay and heres chapter 20...

**Disclaimer-I Do NOT own anything Twilight.**

BPOV

"No!" I gasped looking up to the direction of the scream. I turned from Riley's frazzled body to Edward again and saw he was still stood in shock. "Edward," I said softly slowly walking towards him. He was scared of me! I was such a monster! "Edward, I know your scared but we have to go. Now." I added. He looked to me startled and nodded slowly.

I carefully approached him and lifted him on my back and headed in the direction of were the blood curdling screams were coming from. As I neared the clearing were our tents were set up I saw the scene playing out. I turned to Edward on my back who could not yet see the clearing.

"Stay here, and what ever you do, don't move." I pleaded before taking of to the tents.

I strode into the clearing casually and caught Victoria and James attention. They paused what they were doing and I saw James had Eleazer pinned down and Victoria had Carmen in headlock.

"Hello." I smiled giving them a little wave. Alice was screaming wildly on the floor while Carlisle looked dumbstruck. She had a small bite mark on her wrist and her face looked in pained agony. I glanced at them before turning my attention back to Victoria and James. "Sorry about your friend." I said pointing back to the forest. I saw Victoria's eyes light in fury and smirked mischievously.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I was you." Said James letting go of Eleazer and strolling towards me casually. We began circling each other.

"Why? Your outnumbered and I'm sure Victoria wont stay around long when I kill you." I said surely. He growled furiously while Victoria snarled at me. I winked at her and they both were getting annoyed. James lunged for me but I read the move in his head and moved making him smash into a tree. He growled again and ran at me from behind. I grabbed his body and threw him across the clearing. Eleazer was throwing Victoria of Carmen and I watched out of the corner of my eye as they tore her apart limb for limb while she snapped at them viciously. I turned my attention to James who was heading to the area were the Cullen's were huddled around Alice desperately. I snarled furiously and lunged at him from the side. He reached out and used one hand to push me away. I screeched as he approached Emmett and sized him up.

I sent a desperate glance to Eleazer and Carmen and was glad to see Carmen running to James. She grabbed his arm from behind and ripped it clean from his body. Eleazer ran to help her but in the meantime I was running towards James and threw my arms around his neck. I was ready to behead him when he worked loose and bit my arm. I screamed in agony but tried to shake it off as James was now in front of Emmett leaning towards him as if going to kiss him. Eleazer lunged at him from the side and he and Carmen began killing him much like they did with Victoria. I sighed in relief to see James and Victoria being thrown onto a fire and go up in flames.

I slowly turned to the Cullen's and took in Alice's screaming form. I looked at the others to see they looked shocked and didn't know what was going on with Alice.

I walked towards her in a hurry and held her arms down and sat with one leg at either side of her.

"Alice, I know you can here me right now and your going to be just fine. Screaming wont help you just need to stay calm. I know it hurts honey, but you'll be fine. Everyone's here and we all love you. Jaspers here arnt you Jasper?" I looked to him. He nodded then spoke to Alice out loud.

"Yes, Allie, I'm here. I love you." He said looking pained as he saw here pained face. He stroked her face lovingly and she visually relaxed.

"I'm going to move you now so just bear with me." I said. I picked her up gently and moved her into the tent onto her bed. "There. I'm going to get the others to explain to all of you properly." I said rubbing her hand soothingly.

"What's going on? Is this supposed to happen?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"She's changing. It will take a few days and she'll be in agony. There might be something I can do." I said suddenly thinking about what a passing vampire told me.

"What?" Jasper asked urgently.

"How long ago was she bitten?" I asked ignoring his question. I smelled the air seeing how far the venom had spread.

"15 minutes?" Jasper guessed and the others nodded.

"I could try sucking the venom out. It could be dangerous though. Where's Edward?" I asked another idea coming to me.

"He's coming." Carlisle said looking out of the tent.

"Is he ok?" I asked remembering his shaken up state from earlier.

"I'm fine." Edward replied. I explained to Edward the same I had to the others and continued to tell him my idea. "You remember what I told you. Once we taste human blood its almost impossible to stop. I'll try to take the venom but then if I don't stop you need to distract me. Kiss me, tell me something huge, tell me you love me. Anything. You need to do it." I said. He nodded and I saw Emmett about to say something before he remembered the seriousness of the situation.

I lifted Alice's wrist to my lips and began to suck the blood. It was so sweet and tasty. So mouth watering. The venom added a sour taste but I couldn't stop. I tasted the blood go clean and tried to pull myself away, it just wasn't working. I then felt Edwards's lips on my neck and it was very distracting. I felt his hands move to my hips and I pulled myself away from Alice and licked by lips and teeth clean from blood before moving my lips to Edwards and dissolving into him. I forgot about the situation until I heard Jasper.

"Guys, not now." He moaned motioning to Alice. I jumped away from Edward shyly and moved to Alice's still form. "Help her, what's wrong?" Jasper panicked tears forming in his eyes. I could here her faint heart beat and sighed in relief again that she was fine.

"Her hearts still beating and her pulse is fine. She just needs time to come round. She's lost a lot of blood. I had to take it to take away the venom." I sighed. "She should wake up soon." I smiled slightly. I saw Jasper sigh shakily and I pulled him into a small comforting hug. "She'll be fine." I whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully and I nodded towards him.

2 hours later Alice's heart beat began to speed up and I began to panic. Carlisle and Jasper who were also in the tent began asking me what was wrong.

"I don't know. Her heart rate has picked up." I gasped taking in her still form. Then I figured it out.

"The venom's again. I didn't get it all out. If I try again they'll be to much blood loss for her to survive." I cried.

"So she's changing?" Jasper choked out.

"Yeah." I replied my voice strained. "You'll need to go." I told him.

"What?" He demanded.

"Tomorrow you need to leave." I replied sternly.

"Why?" He shouted at me accusingly.

"She's a new born. I'll need to take her away for a while. She could kill. She won't think, blood is her first priority so she wont be thinking straight." I said more softly.

"How long?" He asked his voice sounding strained.

"I don't know. I'll have the conversation with Alice and I'll tell you when she's ready. I'll keep in touch and you can talk to her on the phone." I said sadly.

"Fine." He sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You did what you could." He said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back before walking to find Edward. I needed to say goodbye.

* * *

**So there it is! please review!**


	21. The Waiting Game

**Sorry! I no it been a long wait but its finally here. You could say i had technical difficulties. Heeeeheee. Its shorter than my others but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: i do NoT own anything twilight.**

BPOV

"Hey Edward?" I shouted when I walked out of the tent.

"He's in your tent." Rose told me and I nodded in her direction. I made my way to our tent and unzipped the zip.

"Hey." Edward smiled weakly.

"Hey." I said softly. "You ok?"

"Yes, she'll be fine right?" He checked.

"Yes, I promise." I smiled.

"Thanks." Edward said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I did this." I sighed.

"No you didn't. You warned us something like this might happen and we ignored you." Edward said walking towards me. I stepped away from him.

"You just don't get it do you?" I asked. "Everything is my fault! Alice can never have children because of me! She can never get a real job and grow old. She wont have options to do so many things and guess who's to blame for that?" I challenged.

"Be" I cut him off.

"Me." I said.

"No Bella. Relax, everything is going to be fine." Edward tried to assure me though I could here the uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't. I didn't come here to argue. I came to tell you something." I said taking in a calming breath.

"What?" Edward fidgeted.

"We have to go. To a place were there are no people around. I will need to introduce Alice to my way of living and help her develop whatever power, if she has one so she knows what's going on. I need to settle her. Everything seems so confusing at first and she'll be stronger than me so I need to make sure she's comfortable. I'm sorry Edward." I whispered and felt Edward's arm encase me.

"Its no biggie Bella. We'll just have to come up with something to tell the school and hospital. Its fine, were a family and we'll make it through this." Edward soothed. I shook my head.

"When I say we, I mean me and Alice. Its to dangerous for any of you to be near. The second she wakes up she'll be out of control and the first thing on her mind will be blood. She won't think before she acts. Jasper will have to stay away as well for a while." I said sadly.

"When you say for a while…" Edward choked out.

"I don't know how long. Everyone takes different amounts of time to adapt to there new life. Once she's settled, maybe in a week, I'll come back and update you all." I said and watched as Edwards face changed from different emotions. He pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head repeatedly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He murmured against my hair. I felt a tear land on me from his eyes and looked up to see him blushing like mad.

"I'm going to miss you to. Hey, don't be ashamed if I could be crying, I would be to." I said leaning in to kiss him carefully.

"I wish, I wish I could take care of you. But I cant, I cant help you. I don't know what to do." He said getting wound up.

"Hey, it will be fine. I'll be back soon. You and Jasper look after each other remember he hasn't got Alice. Be sympathetic to everyone, Emmett and Rosalie will loose their sister, Esme and Carlisle there child." I sighed.

"They'll miss you as well you know." He told me.

"They hardly know me, they'll be fine." I assured him. "I'm going to miss you so badly." I sobbed tearlessly.

"Me too, me too." He said pulling me closer. "Remember I love you and promise me something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me you'll still love me when you come back. You wont fall for some other vampire." He told me.

"I promise. Remember I love you and I'll come and see you, I promise." I lied "I'll take care of Alice for you." I assured him standing up.

"Your going now?" He asked panicking.

"I have to, she could wake up anytime." I told him. "Come and say goodbye to your sister."

We walked out of the tent to see a sight of devastation. Jasper was sat crying into his hands, Esme was crying into Carlisle's chest while Carlisle buried his head in Esme's hair. Rosalie was sobbing into Emmett's chest while tears fell down his face freely.

"Edward's saying goodbye then were going. Has everyone else said goodbye?" I checked while they nodded sullenly. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I never knew this was going to happen but I ignored the chance it would. I'm going to miss you, but you'll never have to see me again. Tell Edward when I'm gone." I finished I turned away but was stopped.

"So that's it? Your just going to leave with Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No, she can stay in contact through phone and email. I'll train her to the highest standard so she gains enough control to visit you." I informed him.

"You know what you're a bitch. You're walking away from your mess. What happened to the promise that you'd change me? Your such a coward, your leaving us to deal with the mess Edward will be. You know what your right, we should never have talked to you." He shouted.

"I'm glad you finally got that into your head." I said emotionally.

"So that's it? Your going to just walk away from your chance of a happy ending? You're going to give up? Do you know what trouble you've caused. Have you seen us? You just walked into our life turned it upside down and walked back out again?" Rosalie shouted at me.

"You know nothing! I'm a vampire for god sake and you don't know anything about my world. I can't feel emotions properly; I've lost my human instincts! I'm a soulless creature that shouldn't exist!" I screamed at them before storming into the tent.

I found Edward asleep at Alice's side with tears falling down his face. Sighing I picked him up, sniffing in his scent for one last time, and walked out the tent. I placed his next to Esme and Carlisle silently.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you." I whispered in his ear before walking towards Alice chucking Jasper a cell phone on the way. "She'll call you on this." I said emotionlessly before entering the tent.

I stood at Alice's bed and whispered in her ear "Alice, its Bella, I'm going to pick you up now. You'll be fine just hang on." I said. I gently picked her up and walked out of the tent straight past the family. Esme began crying harder and Jasper's breathing quickened.

And I ran. I ran for miles until I passed a sign saying I entered Canada. I found woodland Yukon and settled in an old abandoned brick building. And the waiting game begins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and sticking with me! Please Review!**


	22. The Training Begins

BPOV

Alice's hand began twitching around 2 days later. I was immediately across the room awaiting her awakening. I waited for around 3 minutes when her eyes slowly began to open. Her body shot up and she looked around dazed. She was at her feet in a minute when she noticed me and backed up against the wall.

"Alice honey, its me, Bella." I said softly. Her eyes met mine and I saw as realization dawned in them. "I know it's a bit disorientating but you'll get used to it. Do you want me to explain now or later?" I asked.

"Now." She startled at her own voice and began shaking softly. I stepped towards her slowly.

"You remember the burning?" I asked knowing fully well she did. She nodded. "That was your transformation. James bit you honey." I said as I reached her. "I'm so sorry." I apologised. She surprised me by jumping up and lounging on the bed she was formally laid on.

"Bella why are you apologizing? It couldn't be helped and I'm fine. My throat burns like hell but I'll live." She said. I stared at her in shock before processing her words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! We need to hunt now." I told her.

"Hunt?" She asked.

"Alice you need to feed somehow. Animals obviously so it will only dull the pain in your throat but it will help." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"What are we waiting for then?" She said jumping up at lightening speed. She startled again at her movements.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll get used to it." I informed her as we walked out in to the forest once outside she turned to me to ask me one more question.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Yukon, Canada." I told her before sprinting into the forest. She followed though wasn't quite as fast so I slowed to her speed.

After the hunt we hurried back to the building while Alice moaned about her clothes to say she shocked me was an understatement as she was nothing like the newborns I'd met in the south.

"So where's my family?" She asked.

"Damn." I muttered to myself remembering I'd left them there stranded. "Listen, I have to pop back as it seems I left them there stranded and Alice, I'm trusting you to not leave this place. Promise me. Swear on Jasper's life." I pleaded with her.

"I swear on Jaspers life I will not leave this place." She moaned.

"Good and stay out of trouble. I wont be to long." I said running out the door. I hurried through the wood and finally hours later reached the campsite. I fished for my keys in my pocket before entering the clearing. I held them up and dropped them straight onto Emmett's knee.

"There's the key to the car and here's a card to pay for your tickets and whatever travel things you need. Go wild." I told him. Everyone was staring at me and I kept my face emotionless and I noticed Edward wasn't present. I was just exiting the clearing until someone spoke up.

"So how is she?" Jasper asked, his voice sounding strained.

"She's fine, she woke up this morning." I informed him.

"And…" He encouraged.

"And she's her normal self. I'll be in touch." I said before leaving hastily. I heard him mumble something about me under his breath but chose to ignore it. It wasn't until I stopped to listen closer that I heard Edward in the tent sobbing. My heart tore out and I wiped the tears that would never fall. I almost gave in right there but as soon as I thought about it the thought was gone from my head.

I ran back to Alice going at the fastest speed possible going through the little amount of memories I had of Edward and me. When I first saw him, our first kiss, the last time I saw him sleeping over Alice. As I ran I began sobbing softly. My heart was slowly breaking, and it heart like hell.

I walked carefully into the building and was surprised to find Alice still there hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the wall. Her eyes snapped to me the second I entered and she went back to staring at the wall.

"When do I get to see him Bella?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Jasper?" I squeaked knowing I was about to face her newborn wrath.

"Yes." She said softly still staring at the wall.

"I don't know. It depends how long till you master control. It could be years but it could just be weeks. You can call him when your controls a little better but it may be a while till you can see him in person." I sighed. She took in a deep shaky breath before turning to me.

"And when will you see Edward?" She asked "I don't want to be in the way." She told me.

"I'm actually not going back to Edward. He deserves better." I told her.

"He deserves you." She disagreed.

"Well the damage has been done. I told Jasper to tell him." I informed her.

"You shouldn't have. He'll be heart broken." She told me.

"And you think I'm not. He deserves a human life, kids, to grow old. There's so much I can't give him." I practically cried sitting next to her on the bed.

"But there's so much you can." She said wisely. I ignored her and changed the topic.

"Have you noticed your power yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. Though I have an idea what it is." She grinned.

"And… don't keep me waiting." I nudged her playfully.

"I think I can see the future." She told me.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well when you went I zoned out and saw you running through the forest and chucking some keys at Jasper. But there subjective the future can always change. It depends on the decisions." She grinned.

"Alice that's amazing." I smiled.

"I know. I just wish Jasper was here." She sighed.

"I told him I'd change him. He begged and I agreed but once he's changed and in control I'm leaving. You'll never here from me again." I informed her.

"Bella, you cant do that. It will destroy Edward." She told me.

"Its for the best." I told her.

"Bella" I cut her off.

"Just leave it Alice." I snapped. "Sorry." I apologised.

"Its fine, I get it." She said patting my back. "Aren't we just the messed up to." She laughed.

"I know." I laughed.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Now, I train you." I said mysteriously.

"Train me at doing what?" She questioned.

"Being a vampire of course." I grinned.

"Ok, so how do we start?" She asked.

"We start with the rules." I said. "This is the boring part." I giggled.

"What rules." She asked.

"Well you cant expose us or there will be consequences." I informed her.

"Yeah you told me that but what are the consequences?" She asked fearfully.

"Well I told you the main one, death. But you don't normally expose us unless you are suicidal. You don't get many suicidal vampires. They'll kill you if you don't wish to die or are no use to them. If you have a power or are extra strong they'll recruit you. Make you part of the guard, hold you captive." I told her.

"Is that it?" She asked

"You are to change no children into vampires as the tantrums they have are atrocious often killing a whole village. No newborn armies they usually expose us, they are bad in the south but have died down in the last 20years. All real werewolves are to be killed under order of Caius after nearly being killed by one. The ones in Forks are just shape-shifters. Also if there is a coven that seems to big, threatening, they will destroy it to protect there position as the leaders of the vampire world." I told her.

"Right. I got it." She repeated what I just said.

"That's it really, well done. You completed level one of training." I nodded approvingly. She giggled and high fived me.

"Next stage, controlling your strength." I smiled.


	23. Letters, Lies and Broken Hearts

**A/n: i know its been a while and i keep saying i'll get better but i'm really enjoying writing one of my stories that hasnt been posted yet. Anyway, here's chapter 23... Please Read and review x**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything twilight.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"Well, you are so strong. If you want to be around humans you have to learn to control it. If not you'll give yourself away in minutes." I said standing up from the boulder I was sat on.

"And how do I learn to control it?" She asked.

"Practise." I informed her. "Practise is all it takes." I said mischievously. She looked at me cautiously before nodding.

"So how do we practise?" She asked. I thought about her question before turning to her as a light bulb lit up in my head.

"I have the perfect idea to start with." I grinned.

We worked for hours on controlling her strength until she could write a full page at human speed without snapping the table or pen.

"Great, you've got it." I said smiling. "Next stage, controlling your speed." I said.

"Do we really have to go through this?" Alice moaned

"Do you want to be able to see Jasper, Esme, your family? Do you want too be able to go shopping and things like that? Go to school?" I asked. She nodded her head viciously and I softened my tone. "Look, I had to go thought his to and I know all you probably want to do is go and see Jasper right? But we have to do this, this is my fault so I'm not taking any chances." I told her softly. We worked through the next stages for days, only stopping when we had to hunt. I taught everything; how to fight, how to hunt, how to act human, what to do if a human gets suspicious and most importantly how to control herself around humans. We were currently hunting and I was watching her gracefully drink the remains of her deer not spilling any blood. I nodded approvingly.

"Your getting good. Almost perfect." I grinned pointing to the small blood mark she had on her chin and one she had on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She smiled wiping her chin. "So what now?" She asked. She thought I was doing this so she could see Jasper straight away. She wouldn't be able to see him for months and the training was usually over months. I was just trying to keep my mind busy, of course it didn't work. My mind always wandered to Edward.

"Practice, just… practice." I said answering her question. My mind was remembering the way his warm skin felt against mine, the way he smile and the way he laughed. My whole body ached for him and I was to spend eternity like this.

Snapping out of my depressing mind-set I turned to Alice.

"How long was I sat like that?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"About 3 hours, what's wrong?" My eyes snapped open. 3 hours?

"Oh, just thinking about Edward." I sighed. My heart ached a little more when I said his name.

"Go and see him, I'll be fine." She tried reasoning.

"NO!" I screamed at her. I took a deep breath before turning to face the forest. "Sorry, I just cant, I'll end up hurting him." I told her.

"I understand, but your not just hurting you, I cant imagine what Edwards like." She said but I saw straight through her, reading her mind.

"You know I can read your mind and guilt tripping has no chance of working, I'm doing this for his benefit." I told her before swallowing the lump in my throat (Not literally, I'm a vampire!). "We have more important issues to discuss, Jasper for instance." He whole face lit up at the sound of her name and she started bouncing in her seat. "I need to go see him in a few days to find out about changing him, the deals still on if you want it to be. We also need to talk about whether I change him or you do." I said and her eyes widened.

"I don- I mean I do want to but I-err don't think I'll be able to handle it." She said stuttering.

"That's what I thought." I nodded.

"And do you want to be present through the transformation. It can be hard seeing people in that much pain." I told her.

"I'll be there, I want to help him." She informed me.

"Right, now that's cleared up, what do you say to more practising?" I suggested.

It had been 3 weeks and I was avoiding returning to the Cullens. I needed to see Jasper but I knew if I saw Edward my resolve would just dissolve and that couldn't happen. I couldn't do that taking to him.

Me and Alice were currently on a hunting trip and I watched as she perfected taking down a bear. She drained it dry and I took a deep breath as I walked forward to tell her my decision.

"I'm going to visit Jasper." I told her.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yes, I will leave after I've hunted some more; its been a while since I've been a round humans." I told her. "You must stay in the forest and if you see anyone remember what I said? Stay calm and don't start a battle unless they attack you. Is there anything you want me to give or tell Jasper?" She nodded taking in my instructions before making her way over to the shed were we had been staying. She pulled out a small envelope with his name on the front before one for the whole family, out of a small box that had a few of the things I collected from the camp before I took her away.

"Jasper _must_ receive this and could you please make sure the rest of the family reads this." She almost begged.

"Of course," I nodded, "I shall leave now, take care." I said kissing her forehead.

"Bella, I will see you again right?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, why do you ask such questions?"

"I can't help but wonder." She sighed.

"I promise you I'll return." I said. "Goodbye." I left the room briskly and ran at a steady paste through the U.S.A. It took days, days that my mind had to wonder, wonder, about Edward. He was like a magnet that drew me in.

I past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign 2 days after leaving Alice and my heart ached. I neared the Cullen house from the back, not wanting them to see me entering there drive way.

I took a deep breath before jumping up the side of the house. I could smell everyone and I heard Edward angrily playing the piano. My heart dropped when I realised he was angry at me and I wiped tears from my eyes that would never fall.

I tapped on the window of Jasper's room and heard his heart beat increase. I knocked again and heard him move and make his way to the window. He hesitated when he got there.

"Jasper, its me, Bella." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

He opened the window and my tiny smile dropped at the state of him. "Jasper?" I said quietly. He looked at me, his eyes adjusting to the streetlight behind me. "I'm so sorry," I gasped with my hand at my mouth.

"Where's Alice?" He asked his voice croaky and desperate.

"She's doing great, she misses you so much but can't wait to be with you." I told him.

"Really?" He asked, his voice sounded hopeful.

"Of course, she wrote you a letter." I said handing it to him like I promised. He held it to his heart and looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you, but you have to see Edward." He pleaded with me.

"I can't, is Esme in?" I asked but answered my own question, as I smelt her. "Yep." I said walking past him. As I walked through his room to the stairs I smelt Edward walking towards them. I flew back and was in Jaspers room before a second had past. I waited until I heard him close his door and walked down the stairs leisurely. I entered the kitchen at vampire space and Esme dropped the plate she was holding when she looked up to see me stood there. I caught it and placed it on the side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized. "I came to see how Jasper was and drop some letters off from her. Here." I said handing her the families.

"Its fine," She shrugged it off before loading me with questions. "Is Alice ok? Where is she? What's been happening? How are you? Are you ok? Did Jasper talk to you?" She said all at once.

"Alice is fine it explains it all in the letter, I'm fine and Jasper did talk to me but he looked awful. He needs whipping into shape, I know how he feels but he can't live like that. Can you do one thing for me? Please?" I begged Esme after giving her the answers she wanted.

"Anything dear." She nodded.

"Tell Edward I'm sorry, tell him I don't love him." I told her. I heard a gasp and turned to see Edward in the doorway with clear hurt in his eyes.

"Bella?" He choked.

* * *

**So there it was ;) bit of a cliffhanger yeah? anyway please review and check out my other story.. A Little Prank on Jessica. Thank You x**


	24. A Little Visiter

**Hey, so its been a while huh? My computer broke but i managed to steal my brothers(heehee). Anyway theres a bit of drama in here that i couldn't resist so i'll let you at it. Here's your update then :) **

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own anything twilight.**

BPOV

I took a minute to compose myself before putting a cold mask on and turning to face him slowly. He flinched as he took in my face, though any vampire could see through my act. My hands were shaking I had a sob building in my throat and my voice was wavering.

"Edward." I stated coldly.

"You…..you…you don't lo-ove me?" He stuttered, he was shivering and shaking.

"You know, I thought you were smart?" I said nastily, though my arms longing for him.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"Come on? You seriously thought I was in love with a human? Puh-lease. It was all an act, only it went wrong." I spat distastefully.

"Bella, don't do this, don't lie to me!" He shouted. I flinched but he didn't notice.

"I'm not. Your sister is fine. Read the letter she left for all of you. Goodbye Edward." I said softly breaking out of my façade. I leaned in and kissed his lips softly before walking out.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA" I heard him shouting. I ignored it and walked out of his house.

It was once I was in the safety of the forest that I broke down. I touched my lips where I kissed him and sobbed. I was there hours and the pain didn't weaken, it worsened. I looked up at the sky to notice it was now black and began running, just not in the direction of Alice. I reached the Cullen house and leapt up to the room where I could here Edwards pain filled screams from his nightmare. Entering I saw him on the bed thrashing wildly and gasped at the expression on his face. It wasn't pain or hate like I had previously suspected. He looked…. Lonely. Spiritless, distraught, broken. Slowly I walked towards him and I fell to the bed next to him. My arms wound around his waist and I leaned my head against his chest. His screams lessened and eventually he was snoring peacefully. We laid like for a while before the sun started to rise and Edward started to stir.

I jumped from the bed looking at my Edward one last time before jumping out the window and closing it behind me softly. I stood looking at the house for a moment before running into the forest again, only this time, back to Alice. My companion.

I had been running for about 4 hours when I came across the smell of another vampire. A familiar one, but not a friendly one of any sorts. I stopped in my tracks and spun around to where I expected them to enter. They didn't and I spun around to become faced with someone who I never expected. A grin fought its way to my face and I hardly noticed the rest of the vampires entering the small clearing surrounding me.

"Aro," I said with a squeal jumping into his waiting arms.

"Little one I have missed you much. Voltura is not the same without you." He said pleasantly hugging me. I pulled back and acknowledged everyone in the circle.

"Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Alec, Renata." I nodded to each of them. I tried not to acknowledge the fact that Edward was in Heidi's arms being held back and Demetri was holding Alice.

"Isabella, it's been a long time and I wish we could meet on better terms." Aro said sullenly.

"Yes Bella, someone's been a bad girl." Felix purred at me before winking. I winked back before returning to Aro.

"I'm afraid i dont know what your talking about, master." I added purring to him and I grinned internally when I saw him shiver and lust took over his face. It was gone within seconds and he returned to his fatherly look.

"Ahhh, Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. Consequences must be given for your actions. You know very well that telling the secret is something we do not allow. May i see, giovane bellezza?" **(Means: Young Beauty) **He asked, his italian perfect. I shuddered internally and offered him my hand with a small smile.

He took it with a grin on his face and held my hand between his two. He closed his eyes and concentrated, the silence in the forest echoing. After a minute his eyes opened in shock which he conceled after a moment and he took a step back leaving my hand to fall to my side.

"La Tua Cantante" He whispered, still in shock. _She loves him. I cant take away her mate. No-one should have to feel that pain. Maybe she could change him? Or..._ His thoughts trailed off and i watched him carefully. "You've given me quite alot to think of bellezza" **(Means: Beauty.) **

I waited for him to process his thoughts choosing not to listen, not wanting to here my destiny just yet. I chose this moment to chance a glance at Edward. It looked like he was holding back tears and i felt my heart tug as I realised I may never get to feel his arms around me again. I took a step closer to him but was worned off by Hiedi's angry growl. It was a warning meaning 'You step closer, I rip both your heads off'.

My eyes moved to Alice who seemed to be holding her breath and trying desperatly to not look at Edward. I got her attention and she looked apologetic. i dismissed it with a wave of my hand. I saw her fists clench as she chanced a glance at Edward and I looked her dead in the eye.

"Alice, think of Jasper. Remember all your times together, dont think about it." I told her and she nodded. I looked into her mind and saw she was remembering a beach trip she and Jasper took when she was human. "Thats it." I nodded approval and she gave me a weak smile in return.

"Isabella, sono giunto a una desisione, hai 12 mesi, 365 giorni per l'esattezza, per cambiare i Cullen" He informed me with a smile. **(Translation: Isabella, I have come to a decision, you have 12 months, 365 days to be exact, to change the Cullens.)**

"Aro, sai come mi sento, su di loro evoluzione. Non c'e altro modo?" I asked desperatly. (**Translation: Aro, you know how i feel about that. Is there no other way?) **He shook his head no and my head dropped my hair covering my face. Jane, Hiedi and Renata snickered and my head shot up sending them a deathly glare. They were all jealous about my close relationship with Aro, Marcus, Caius as well as some of the guard. None of the girls in Volutura liked me.

"Le mie scuse, il tuo amore per lui e chiaro. Ora e possibile trascorrere l'eternita con lui." He replied solumly.**(Translation: My apologise, your love for him is clear. At least now you can spend eternity with him)** He felt guilty for putting me through this but knowing its his duty. Just then Renata's shield on the guards was lifted from Jane and i catched some of her thoughts.

_Ugh, its disgusting, how can he have mercy on her like that. They should be destroyed and the family should be wiped out..._ Just then her mind was blank again and the shield was back up. i received a glare of Renata and she lifted the shield from herself.

_Keep your mouth shut!_ I was silently warned and I obeyed.

"I understand Aro." I nodded to him, speaking in English now.

"Very well, it has been a delight seeing you again Isabella, and you'd be welcomed back with open arms to Volterra. Marcus and Caius have missed you dearly. I'll see you soon Isabella, mia bella figlia," He whispered. He leaned kissed me on my forehead and vanished into the forest. Hiedi dropped Edward following him with Demetri, Alec, Renata, and Jane. Felix hovered making his way over to me.

He took my hand bringing it to his lips. "Quando sei pronto, io ti aspettero" **(Translation: Whenever your ready, i'll be waiting.) **I laughed, smacking his chest lightly.

"Il tuo come mio fratello e mi piace un altro" I replied laughing (**Translation: Your like my brother and i love another). **My eyes flicked to Edward. He nodded laughing and shrugged.

"Ho duvoto provare" **(Translation: I had to try)** "I have to go. Swing around some time in the next decade yeah? I miss you." He said it jokingly but i saw the truth behind it. I pulled him into a hug nodding he's into his shoulder.

"Goodbye," I said kissing his cheek.

"Bye Bells." He murmured before disappearing into the forest. I sighed turning slowly to a confused Alice and a hurt Edward.

Now i had to explain. **(I was going to leave it here but i figured i owed you guys so...)**

* * *

"First of all, i have a few questions for you two." I said turning my accusing glare on the brother and sister. "Like, why are you here?" I said to Alice.

"I was trying to warn you, i couldn't see there decision so i didn't know if they where going to kill you. They caught me before i even got close." She sighed.

"I'm sorry for being harsh." I hugged her as she sobbed. "Now, why are you here?" I turned my gaze to Edward.

"I don't know when i woke up i was being carried by that woman." He said not daring to look me in the eye.

"Hiedi." I spat. He nodded. "Now, i know you both have some questions so shoot," I told them.

"What deal did you make with Aro?" Alice asked butting in front of her brother.

"I have to change the whole family within 12 months." I said looking down annoyed. When i looked up they both looked excited. I glared at them and they took the smiles from there faces.

"What conversation did you have with that man at the end?" He asked. _Is he your mate? _He added in his mind forgetting i could hear.

"No he isn't my mate. He has romantic feelings for me. He said 'when your ready, i'll be waiting' and i said 'your like a brother'." I told him missing the last part of the sentence out. A small smile appeared on his face that went as soon as it came.

"So what happens if not everyones changed?" Alice asked impatiently.

"We're eliminated." I said unemotionly.

But you wont let that happen right?" She checked. My head whipped to hers.

"Of course not. You of all people should know that Alice." I said firmly to her and she nodded. I stared at the sky.

"Alice, you said you were coming to warn _her. _How did you know it was going to happen?" He asked her and i flinched when he said 'her'.

"I can see the future silly." She giggled unaffected by the situation that we were in previously. To be honest i was actually surprised she had control around Edward. I wasn't going to risk it much longer.

"Edward we need to get you home before Esme starts to worry that your not awake yet," He flinched at the sound of his name but nodded none the less. "Alice, i think its best you return to the shack." I informed her. Her face dropped.

"I need to see him Bella, you'd feel the same." She said her eyes flickering to Edward before back to me. Edward looked oblivious and i sighed in relied.

"Fine, but you will not get any closer then i allow and you must hold your breath. Understand?" I checked and she nodded her head viciously. "You dont do as i say and there will be consequences." I warned trying to sound annoyed. "Edward, i'm going to have to carry you as Alice's control is limited. Get on my back." I ordered this time trying to sound harsh. He walked over to me sheepishly and climbed on.

THe feeling of touching him again made me feel like my heart was beating again and i enjoyed the warmth on my ice cold skin. I got the same electric shock, the only thing that changed was that he was no longer mine. Sigh.

I was going to have to change him anyway right? So why not try to make him love me again. I dont deserve him but there's nothing stopping me trying is there? That's when i made a vow to myself, I, Isabella Marie Swan am going to make Edward Cullen love me again.

* * *

**So there it is, Please Review ;) **

**Sammieexx**


End file.
